La Bella Italia
by ShyNiks
Summary: Bella Swan attends Forks High, works at La Bella Italia and one night has to take the order of the popular Cullen's and company after the homecoming football game. Wonder what's going to be the outcome of that night? Read and Find out. On Hold, Possibly up Adoption.
1. After the Game

**Hey guys this is my second fanfic. Don't worry I'm still working on my other story Getting Away I'm just a little stuck at the moment. If anyone has any ideas for it tell me I could use the help. **

**Any this is La Bella Italia and I hope you guys enjoy it, tell me what you think in reviewing so I can decide on keeping it or not thanks. :)**

"Hi welcome to La Bella Italia, My name is Bella, what can I get for you?" I asked for the millionth time that night.

"Bella?," one of the adults in the booth I was taking asked out loud. "Does your father own the restaurant?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This happened almost every time. I introduce myself then _that _question comes up. Man did I hate that question.

"No," I tried to sound as nice as I could but even I could hear the annoyance in my voice. "It's just a coincidence," That was my response for today. I change them up every now and then, making up something interesting but today I was not in the mood.

I had to work today, even though I asked off, and couldn't go to the homecoming game- the biggest game, other than the championship in Forks, Washington. The Forks Wildcats played against one of our rivals the Bears. Not everyone was going but I felt like I was the only one who wasn't. I really wanted to see Edward Cullen in action. He was a part of Fork's High Golden Boys if not the highest golden boy in the school. He was popular, smart, funny, and an all around nice guy whom I observed from afar.

Anyway, back to the game which started at 7 and the fact that I worked in Port Angeles and didn't get off _until_ 11, long after the end of the sport day had my mood salty for a better half of the night…my tips will not be as bountiful this go around. Actually now that I think about it, my ending hour is at 11:30pm since it is a Friday night and after the football game people want to eat. Why Italian? I don't know but they came here. I just hope we don't have the whole football team again. That was a long night especially with Edward's brother Emmett. He ate so much food the last time that our cooks were running in the kitchen with their heads cut off trying to get everything together on time.

I finished taking the couples order and went to the back to give it to the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," my friend Angela smiled as I made my way into the drinks station. She was on her break. "Having fun?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm having the least bit of fun. I just want this night to be over with," I groaned as I made ice tea for my table. Angela chuckled before we heard loud noise coming from the seating area of the restaurant.

"Please don't tell me," I groaned again. Angela peaked her head out a little to look into the main dinning room.

"Yup, today is our lucky day, The Forks Wildcats have arrived," she sighed as she threw out her cup of juice. " and they had to sit in my section too," she mumbled before picking up her order booklet and going out the door. I quickly finished up with my order and took it out to my table.

"Two ice tea's with lemons," I smiled politely as the couple thanked me before Angela called my name. I knew what she was going to ask even before it came out of her mouth.

"Can you please help me Bella," she asked looking helplessly around at the many tables now occupied with yellow and dark blue jerseys. They had to pick tonight. Since I only had one table in I had no choice but to help Angela. We quickly took the orders of the smaller tables first before conquering the big ones.

"Hi I'm Bella, What would you all like to drink," I repeated absentmindedly as I looked up at my last table. I stood frozen for a while. _His_ eyes swoon right into mine brown ones, observing and searching before someone started laughing.

"Bella? As in La Bella Italia?," the big guy I recognized as Emmett grinned up at me as I broke contact with Edward. "Do you own the restaurant or something," he asked. A blond hair supermodel I remember named Rosalie smacked him upside his head.

"Emmett just order," Jasper, the blonds' twin brother told him, rolling his eyes.

"Coke," Emmett ordered. "And a water for the two ladies," I nodded my head writing it down before turning to Jasper.

"Ice Tea," he smiled at me. I smiled back before timidly glancing toward _him_ again.

"Raspberry Ice Tea," he told me a small smile also gracing his features. I lost my train of thought for a moment before jotting down his drink and telling them that their drinks would be up in a moment. Edward's eyes were subtly observing my face before I rushed off into the beverage station before my cheeks could turn any redder.

"Now are you having fun Bella," Angela asked as she poured chocolate milk. I groaned, my blush spreading even further across my body.

"So much fun," I answered quickly, fulfilling my order. The faster I could get it out the faster I could be back into the nice, safe, un-god like beverage station, trying not hyperventilate. I balanced the glasses on my tray, giving myself a mental motivational speech before carrying the drinks over to the large occupied table.

"That was fast. Couldn't wait to see us again huh Bella?" Emmett joked earning him another slap. I laughed with him.

"Of course I couldn't wait," I agreed and asked for their food orders. Emmett being the large bear that he was, ordered two large pizzas. I soon realized that if I didn't look at _him_ while taking the order I would be fine and hyperventilation free. I could look at Emmett all day…well not when Rosalie was watching.

"Hey Bella," I turned to a girl with short black hair. "Aren't you in my English and Spanish class?" she asked, a thoughtful look on her face. I suddenly remembered her as Alice.

"Yeah I think so," I answered.

"Isn't she in your biology class Edward?" Alice asked _him_. The guy I tried to avoid. I turned to look at him now, smiling slightly even though my heart was beating a million times fast. I was his partner in biology not that he needed one. We didn't talk that much due to the fact that his girlfriend or wanna be girlfriend, it was never made official, Tanya was also in the class and sat right behind us, along with her minions the twins Lauren and Jessica. They weren't really twins but they acted so much like each other we might as well call them that. A part of me hoped he remembered but then another part hoped that he didn't because if he did he would be aware of how much I try _not__ to_ _stare_ at him. Yeah, _not_ going so well.

"Yeah she's my lab partner," he answered glancing up from his menu to flash me a smile. "Pretty _and_ a good lab partner if you ask me," Did he just call me pretty. I think my mind was messing with my hearing.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked, my voice a little shaky. I could see Emmett trying to hold in a laugh which meant I wasn't the only one who could hear my voice.

"What do you say is good here?"

"Umm," I was caught off guard for a moment like when you are put on the spot and all the thoughts in your head are gone leaving crickets. I instantly recovered in a second. "Definitely the mushroom ravioli," I smiled at him. It wasn't that hard to talk to him after all...from a far.

"I'll take that," he said as I wrote it down and collected all the menus except for Emmett's. He wanted to keep his in case the pizza wasn't enough for his "grown man appetite"-his words not mine. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and told them that their orders would be out soon.

**So that was the first chapter I very so much hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget any thoughts for Getting Away don't be scared to tell me. Review and thanks again.**

**-Nikki**


	2. Humor Me

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy, Review. Oh and Disclaimer I don't own Twilight I forgot to do that on the first chapter anyway read on:)**

"This pizza is sooo good," Emmett commented as he swallowed down his third whole pie.

"How can you eat like that?" I asked in amazement as he took a sip of his soda. He pointed to his head.

"All in the mind," he said seriously before reopening the desert menu. Rosalie glanced up at him before rolling her eyes and taking the menu out of his eager hands.

"No more Emmett," she told him as she gave me the menu. By now it was close to 11:30pm and the only workers here at the moment were the dish boys, Jackie-one of our mangers, and me. I let Angela go home so she could attend to her most likely still awake twin brothers.

"So did you win the game," I asked suddenly remembering that today was the homecoming game and I was dying to know who won. What can I say, I had a soft spot for football…or spandex...maybe football and spandex. Emmett peaked at the surprisingly quiet Edward before a big smile appeared on his face.

"You bet. There was no way those bears were going to take us down 21-14," he said proudly punching out his fist for me to pound. I laughed, pounding his fist which hurt more than it should have. "Edward made the last touchdown," I turned to Edward with a smile.

"Nice job or should I even say that since you are the captain, the quarter back you should be able to easily do plays like that," He shrugged, smiling at me. His green eyes were glistening.

"Thanks," he said as Alice started to yawn.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired," she yawned again laying her head on Jasper's chest. I got up from the seat I was currently residing.

"Sure let me go get your check," I smiled, walking over to the computer to print the check out aware of someone following behind me. I turned to see Edward leaning against the door, his eyes intently poised at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly as I waited for the check to print out. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said looking down at his feet before glancing back up at me through his eyelashes. I nearly fainted right there. He looked so hot and..juicy…and..oh everything that was sweet, spicy, and sour...no not sour definitely sweet and spicy. I swayed a little but Edward caught me before my face could hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he steadied my body smirking slightly. He purposefully did that. I glared at him but it didn't last for as long as I would've liked before my mouth turned upwards.

"I tripped over the corner," I lied, covering up my blush as I ripped the bill from the printer and handed it to him. He didn't even look at the check, he just reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and gave me a credit card- A black platinum credit card. I looked at him surprised for a second before turning back towards the computer and running the card though.

"What?" he asked when he caught a glance of my facial expression. I shrugged.

"Nothing it's just that you're really nice," I smiled as the receipt printed out. "If I was Emmett's brother I don't know if I would be paying for his meal," Edward laughed.

"I like spending money on people that are important to me," he smiled as he slipped a bill in my hand. "Thanks," he gave me a beautiful crooked smile, squeezing the hand still in his tightly before leaving the restaurant without a backwards glance. I stared at the door for a little while before looking into my hand. Inside it was a fifty dollar bill. I stared at it again before, raising my sight back towards the door again.

Edward Cullen sure was something, I'd say.

When I finally got home I could hear Charlie snoring in the family room. I sighed as I hung my jacket up. Not again. Every time he falls asleep on the couch I have to help him up the stairs. I didn't want him sleeping on the couch and messing up his back any more then it was already destroyed. I took my things up to my room before going back down the steps to help him up.

Between clumsy me and ol' heavy Charlie we had a time trying to get up the steps. When I finally did I was pretty much covered in sweat. I needed to work out more that was for sure. I carefully put Charlie in the bed and all he did was so much mumble a thank you Bella before turning over and going back to sleep.

I decided to get a shower tonight since I didn't want to go to bed all sweaty. The water felt so heavenly on my skin that I ended up staying in the shower until all the warm water ran out. Opps, sorry Charlie. I put some shorts and a tank top and dried my hair, before going to bed.

"Bella wake up it's Monday," I heard my dad yell outside my door. I groaned pulling the covers back up over my head. I didn't want to get up yet. "Bella I don't hear you moving," Charlie yelled again. I rolled my eyes before sitting up in my bed.

"I'm up dad, I'm up," I huffed and absentmindedly pulled out some clothes from my closet, a red tight fitting sweater, and tan snug fitting pants. I put on my converses before brushing my unruly brown hair and swapping it into a high ponytail. I grabbed my jacket and backpack before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

Charlie had left by the time I graced the first floor with my presence, as usual. I chugged down my cereal before getting my keys out of my pocket and heading out to start Lola. Lola, my truck was my baby, my best friend. I loved her. I would completely turn to homo sexuality if she was an actual person. The truck may look old, rusty, and tore up but it drove me from point A to point B. It was a good wise truck not like these fast young cars we have these days.

The ride to school was fairly short, only about ten minutes. I pulled up the old buildings faster then I wanted to and parked close to the front entrance.

I got out making my way to the library where I normally spent my mornings before class started. While walking, a silver Volvo sped past me parking a little bit down from where my truck was resting followed by a red convertible BMW. I didn't need to turn around to know who were in those cars so I just kept walking.

"Bella," I heard an energetic voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Alice waving at me from the passenger side of the silver Volvo. I waved back.

"Hey Alice," I smiled before she hurried over to me.

"What's up," she asked as we both looked over to where many girls were standing by the Volvo waiting for Edward to get out. Tanya was of course in the front of the pack.

"Back up girls he's mine," she smirked as Edward got out of the Volvo. He smiled politely at all of them, gently maneuvering himself through the crowd before going over to talk to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie who was just getting out of the BMW. I turned back to Alice.

"Nothing much on my way to the library," I answered as we started walking again.

"Ohh can I come,' she asked jumping up and down. I laughed slightly nodding my head.

"Yeah sure Alice," I quickly remember the money and pulled the fifty dollar bill out of my pocket. "Hey can you give this back to your brother for me," I asked her as I handed her the bill. She looked at me like I was crazy. "Please I don't really like people spending money on me so can you just give it back to him now," I begged.

Alice rolled her eyes but took the money anyway. "He's not going to be happy," she mumbled but I didn't think it was for my ears.

"I'll meet you in the library," I said as she walked toward her brother. I saw her give the bill to him before turning my head to go into the school and then the library entrance.

I was taking out a calculus worksheet from my backpack, when I heard a chair move and somebody sit down. Thinking it was Alice, I took my time, getting out my calculator before facing her.

"So how did he take it," I asked looking up into the green eyes of not Alice but Edward. "Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked nervously as I focused my attention back on the worksheet in front of me. When he didn't answer I snuck a glance back up at his face . He was staring down at the fifty dollar bill in his hand.

"Most people I know don't give back fifty dollars even if they didn't steal it," Edward smirked finally looking up at me.

"Well I'm not like most people," I shrugged looking at his amazing emerald eyes. He chuckled a little.

"That I can see," he laughed handing me back the fifty dollar bill.

"No, I can't, I just don't like people spending money on me," I insisted trying to give him the bill back. He motioned for me to lean forward, leaning forward himself.

"Humor Me," he whispered his breath fresh against my face, I almost fainted. He smiled again while getting up.

"See you later," he said as he walked out of the library. I looked in my hand to not only find a fifty but another twenty plus a note.

_The more you keep giving it back the more you'll get back-Edward_

This guy was freakin unbelievable.

**What's up Review tell me what parts ya'll like and everything. I will try to keep updating regularly but I can't promise anything but if you review maybe something by the end of this week...MAYBE is the key word. Thanks for reading**

**-Nikki**


	3. Going

**Okay I'm back see end of the week I'm not doing that bad lol. Here is chapter three I hope you guys like it read it and review Mrs. Meyers owns everything Twilight :) **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed in the last two chapters and I hope you all keep enjoying it!**

I didn't talk to Edward much after the library incident. At lunch he sat with the football team while Alice dragged me over to her and Rosalie's table. He gave me a small smile when I sat next to him in biology but we had book work that period so we didn't really get to talk, as if that stopped Tanya from trying to claim Edwards attention throughout the whole class period. I wasn't that only one who was annoyed either.

Now it was 5'o clock and I was at work.

Driving up to La Push wasn't always the best thing but it did give me some time to think things over. Plan my next day, mentally figure out a calculus problem in my head.

Yeah, I didn't really have that much of a social life except for football, to tell the truth which is why this week Jackie, my manger, put me on for three days, Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

I actually like working. It was better than staying at home doing nothing plus I got paid so that only increased my tolerance of balancing a tray. I usually had all my homework done by the end of school, or I finished up at work so I didn't really have much to do when I got home at 8:30 every evening on the week days.

I mindlessly put my only tables order in the computer, printing out the bill before taking it over to them. It was always slow during the week. Not that many people ate here with school, their own job, and just having a life. Usually Angela and I would just talk about our days, work on calculus in the beverage station, or play I spy to pass the time until we got off at 7:30 but Angela wasn't here at the moment, so I couldn't do that. Well I could be it would be immensely boring.

"Bella," I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Alice's call me from behind. I turned and noticed that she was seated in my section waving to get my attention. I smiled slightly walking over to her.

"Hey Alice, what brings you here?" I asked relieved that I had someone to talk to other then Mike. Unfortunately, he worked this shift and had a more or less mild crush on me. I went out with him last year but didn't feel any connection. He was always talking, hyper, and a real snob. I broke up with him a week later saying we should just be friends. He was definitely stretching the "just friends" band sometimes which annoyed me to no end.

"Nothing," she smiled secretively. I rolled my eyes before glancing around to see if Jackey or Mike was out on the floor. They weren't so I sat down at the table across from Alice.

"What is it," I asked her again. She looked around the restaurant before motioning for me to lean forward, across the table.

"Well," she started out in a whisper. "There's a party at my house Friday night after the game and I think you should come," I rolled my eyes again.

"Did that really required whispering and I'm not a party type of girl to tell the truth," I told her.

"What I don't want everyone to show up at the party. A Cullen party is pretty huge thanks to my awesome party planning," she shrugged, smiling, sounding damn proud of her accomplishments. "And I really think you should go," I shook my head.

"No Alice, I really don't think I should. For one thing I can't dance. Two I don't like to "party" and Three I am accident prone to everything so chances are, I will probably burn the house down or mess up the DJ booth so my answer is still no, case close," I finished, folding my arms. Alice looked around for another second before looking back at me. Who the hell she looking for?

"Edward will be there," she tried another tactic.

"Edward lives there Alice and so do you," I snapped back.

"Come on he would love it if you come, please," she gave me a puppy dog look. I shook my head not saying anything. Okay I can be stubborn at times.

"If Edward wants me to come so bad why doesn't he ask me?" I raised my eyebrows waiting for her answer. She thought for a minute before smiling.

"Okay he will," she clapped her hands together, her straight, white teeth pronounced in the smile on her face. She got up from the table to give me a hug.

"See yah," she said before skipping out of the restaurant. She was up to something I knew it. She was always up to something. I sighed getting back up from the booth and went into the beverage station to get another drink.

There was no way Edward would ask me to the party so I had no worries about having to go. Mike came in thirty seconds later. As soon as he saw me a big smile came across his face.

"Hey Bella," he said as he got himself a drink.

"Hi Mike," I greeted him back. What was he going to ask me this time? He's already asked me out seven times in the past three days.

"So what are you doing after work?" Make that eight times.

"Homework lots of homework," I answered hoping he couldn't see through my facade, since I couldn't lie to save my life. I escaped from the beverage station before he could get anything else out of his mouth. My mouth, by the way, was wide open when I saw who was currently seated my section. Alice. I thought as I walked towards him.

"Did Alice put you up to this," I asked Edward as soon as I made it over to the table. He laughed at the expression on my face.

"Maybe, maybe not, I was already in the area," he shrugged motioning for me to sit down across from him. I huffed as I sat, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm not going," I told him before he could open his mouth.

"And why not," he asked looking intrigued with what I was about to say.

"I already explained it to Alice I don't feel like explaining it a second time ask Alice," He smirked again

"You don't really like me a lot do you," he asked, the smirking becoming a full crooked smile. I just stared at him with nothing but air escaping from my mouth.

"Bella?" he snapped in my face. He reached for one of my hands shaking me out of my trance. His touch was warm and nice. I felt a surprising tingling feeling that had me flinching lightly in his grasp. He let go of my hand much to my disappointment when he saw that my glaze was back on him.

"What were we talking about," I asked leaning my head against my right hand. He chuckled.

"I said, I don't think you really like me a lot," he stated again. I was getting ready to agree with him but one look at his face had my thoughts going elsewhere.

"I like you," I blushed, noting the words that were walking out my mouth. Edward had a slight smile on his face but waited for me to continue talking. "Your nice, decent, not a total loser," I grinned at him.

"I feel much better not being a total loser," he frowned as I laughed.

"I was just kidding," I said taking his hand again instantly making his beautiful crooked smile reappear. I patted his hand before letting it go. "But I'm still not going," I brought up the reason for him being here. He shook his head.

"Bella you're going," he said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you so sure," I asked, raising any eyebrow. There was no way I was going. Edward's playful smirk came back on again as he shrugged.

"If I stated Alice correctly, she said that you said you would go if I asked you" I was about to interrupt him but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Bella will you go with me to the party?" he asked sincerely, his glaze so intense that I had to look away. I sighed looking at my hands. He did say I was going.

**Chapter Three done chapter four is on its way. What did you guys think review and I will try to get the next chapter out very very soon thanks sooooooo much. (I've replaced this chapter soo many times lol)**

**-Nikki**


	4. Free To Do Whatever

**Sorry Sorry Sorry. I am SO SORRY that I took sooooooooo long to update this story. Between homecoming, Halloween, and my school quarter ending yesterday I had a lot of things to do. **

**I wrote out most of the chapter on loose leaf but it took me a while to find time to type it. again I say sorry.**

**Anyway here is chapter 4. I hope you guys love it as much as you like the other chapters maybe even more. I am quite content with it. Anyway enough with me talking...errr or typing. Read ON and REVIEW! :) and I don't own Twilight.**

"Alice," I groaned as we went into yet another store. If someone had warned me about how crazy this pixie was shopping I would have never agreed to come...then again I guess that explains why Emmett and Edward was laughing not so quietly to themselves while eating sandwiches when we left.

"Come on Bella. One more store. I'm positive this is the one," Alice had an excited look on her face while dragging me into another store filled with…of course…more clothes. She went straight to a rack that held pretty dresses before piling dress, shirts, and pants in my small arms. I wish I was over exaggerating. She then pushed me into one of the dressing rooms and demanded that I strip. I groaned again taking off my shirt and pants, leaving me in just my purple bra and underwear.

"Try this on first," Alice instructed throwing over a pair of tight black ripped skinny jeans. I struggled to get them on. I wasn't use to them being this tight to tell the truth. She then threw over the door a dark green silk button down shirt. I quickly threw the shirt on before opening the door so she could see me.

"You look great Bella," Alice smiled but then it faded. "But you're missing something," she quickly turned around, leaving me in the dressing room. Not even thirty seconds later she returned with red pumps. I backed up slowly away from her as she advanced on me.

"Alice" I whined after I had backed up against a wall. "I can barely walk without heels what makes you think I would be better with heels, let alone those four inch ones?" Alice snorted.

"Four inches? These are clearly five, come on Bella, sit," she smiled as she grabbed my hand and sat me down on the dressing room's chair. She put the shoes on my feet so fast, that I didn't even notice I had them on until she made me stand up.

I looked in the mirror. The outfit didn't look that bad and as long as I stood in one place and didn't move, I was pretty sure I would be able to wear the heels.

Well then again this is me we are talking about.

Much to my dislike Alice paid for the whole outfit plus a couple more of dresses, pants, and shirts. I totally thought I had her at the cash register though...I don't know what happen but she beat me to it.

We went to eat at Quiznos after that before she finally took me home, releasing me from her crawls and broomstick. I moaned happily as I came into contact with my bed, throwing the bag of new clothes into my closet from my spot, and then snuggled deeper into my wonderful soft covers. Thoughts about Edward kept running though my mind. I felt guilty about pretty much making him my date to the party.

More like demanded it.

I'm sure he wanted to go with someone else anyway besides I didn't feel like getting Tanya's angry glare for the rest of my life. I have been able to stir clear of her icy crawls, that chick really thinks she is actually going to go out with Edward. She's so blind that she doesn't see him annoyed every time she sits in his lap or something but if he wanted for some sick reason to take _her _to the party then I wouldn't stop him, even though I think her two sidekicks has a better chance than she does. Bubbly girls, no Bubbly Tanya. LIKE. SO. ANNOYING.

I went to sleep knowing what I had to do tomorrow morning.

I woke up the next morning quickly, got a shower, and got dress in one of the new outfits that were forced upon me. Alice would kill me if I showed up any other way. I had to get to school before Edward to get over my nerves and actually approach him to talk without chickening out. If he was arrived before me, there was no way I would have the guts to get out of Lola.

I grabbed an apple as I ran out of the house to my truck. When I got to Forks High, thankfully the parking lot was nearly empty. No silver Volvo in sight. I glanced at my cell to find that it was only 7:10am; class didn't start until 8 o'clock. Around 7:30, the silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. I had only what...twenty minutes to panic while I was waiting, barely taking a single bite out of my apple.

I got out of my truck and hesitantly made my way over to the Volvo, which was parked a few spots down. I looked into the car, surprised to find no Alice in the passenger side. Edward was relaxed in the front seat. His eyes were closed, and he looked the perfect picture of ease. His lips were moving slightly but I couldn't make out what he was mouthing.

I lightly tapped on the passenger side window of the Volvo, hoping that he wouldn't have heard the knock. With no such luck, he opened his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face but it instantly faded when he saw me. He rolled down the window, a smile in replace on his features.

"Good morning Bella," I smiled slightly staring at his leather seats, maintaining minimal eye contact.

"Can I talk to you?" I muttered before I heard the door unlock.

"Yeah sure get in," he answered turning down his music. Debussy? Wow the guy had decent taste. I fidgeted with my fingers, feeling his glaze on me, waiting patiently.

"Uhh, how are you?" I cringed at the way my voice shook verbally. He turned the air up, thinking that I was cold before glancing back at me.

"I'm better," he smiled again as he rested his back against the driver side door so he could look at me.

"So about the party," I started, breaking eye contact again and looking down at my hands. I took a deep breath before talking. "I know Alice asked or rather made you ask me to the party but if you wanted to take someone else it's okay. I mean I will still go but you don't have to go with me since you probably had someone else better in mind to go with and don't want to go with me anyway. I don't really mind, you can go with them instead if you wanted to. I don't want to stand in your way so yeah you're free to do whatever that you want," I finally took a breath before looking at him.

He wasn't looking at me. He was staring out of his window. His face slightly angered. I suddenly didn't feel welcome anymore and opened the door to get out. A hand gently grabbed my wrist as I tried to get out just as the warning bell rung. Was I really in the car with Edward for thirty minutes? Most of that time spent with me admiring my fingers and his leather seats.

"I got to go," I smiled as nicely as I could even though disappointment fled though me like a race car. What did I expect? That he would say I was wrong and that he wanted to take me to the party? Well I hoped he would have said that. So many emotions were displayed on his face until he had an expressionless one but I could still see the anger in his eyes.

"We will talk about this later," he said seriously as he let me go. I nodded my head with no intentions of bringing the subject up ever again.

"Bella what did you do?" Alice whined loudly. I pulled my cell phone away from my ear, hoping to gain some sort of hearing back. I was currently driving to work. Edward didn't get to talk to me for the rest of the day. Not that I gave him much of a chance. I avoided him all day. To my luck we had book work again in biology so he couldn't talk to me then either.

"What do you mean what did I do?" I asked

"Did you seriously tell my brother not to take you to the party," she asked me her voice neutral.

"Maybe," I answered as I pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia.

"Why would you do such a thing," she whined ago. I rolled my eyes, such a drama queen.

"Well you pretty much demanded that he take me and I didn't want him to feel like he _had _to take me, so I told him. He probably wanted to take someone else anyway," I argued my case. I could hear Alice groaning.

"Bella," she said. "He wanted to take you,"

"Only because you made him," I cut her off. "Face it Alice. There are a whole lot of others girls he can take that he probably wants to take."

"Yes. You," she cut me off. "Bella, usually Edward barely listens to a thing I say especially when it comes to the girls he likes and dates."

"That doesn't mean anything," I said stubbornly, turning my car off. "Alice I got to go to work I will talk to you later," I could hear her exhale a deep breath.

"Fine Bella but this conversation isn't over," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say Alice," I sighed before ending the call.

**Okay so since I did all the talking before I don't really have anything else to say other then REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! LOL I will try to be faster with the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one and keep on reviewing. I now apologize for any typing errors or misspelled words if you guys come across them. Thanks :)**

**-Nikki**


	5. Spaghetti Ankle

**Okay soooooooo this weekend was amazing I saw New Moon twice on Friday and Saturday. The movie literally blew me away it was sooo good. Taylor played an excellent job as Jacob but I am still Team Edward. I loved Rob in it too gosh I can't wait to see it again lol**.

**Here is chapter 5 I hope you guys like it like you liked the other ones. Please read and review thanks and I don't own twilight...or new moon sad but that is life oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!:)**

I was currently sitting in the break room, resting my right foot on a chair because I couldn't concentrate on anything work related because my last conversation and extreme distractions.

Due to my clumsiness, I ended up tripping over thin air while taking out a dinner order and landing awkwardly on my ankle. Not to mention that all the food that went up in the air landed on me. I had spaghetti in my hair, and sauce on my uniform. My clean, crisp, white shirt was now an ugly bright orange, wrinkled one. I groaned, my head also was hurting from my tray landing on it. I faintly heard the door open and close behind me before Angela appeared in front of my sight.

"Here you go Bella," she looked concerned as she handed me Advil and water. I thanked her with a smile before quickly swallowing the pill. "How do you feel?" she asked quietly as she sat down across from me.

"Horrible," I told the truth, slightly moving my throbbing ankle.

"Hey, I can take you to the hospital after my shift is over," she offered. I shook my head declining.

"No it's okay. I'm just going to let it rest overnight with ice and painkillers," I joked halfheartedly as I took my leg down from my makeshift, uncomfortable chair. As soon as it hit the floor, pain shot up through it, ending with my thigh.

"Ouch," I groaned, trying to stand up.

"Are you sure you do need help Bella?" Angela asked me as I limped to the break room door.

"No that's okay I'm fine," I turned my head towards her, smiling before limping out into the hallway into the direction of Lola. "Tell Jackey that I'm leaving," I called behind me to Angela. I stopped by the swiping system and swiped off the clock before slowly going up towards the front entrance to where my truck was parked.

"Bella," I heard Angela call behind me. I turned my head to face her. "You forgot your jacket," she yelled jogging towards me. "And Jackey said call when you get the status about your ankle," I nodded my head.

"Thanks," I mumbled softly, putting on my jacket. I waved to her before starting my long limp to my truck. My jacket covered most of my orange shirt so I didn't think that I needed to worry about people asking "What happen to you?" Or "How did this homeless bum get up here? "

I walked outside and paused to take a break before finishing the limp to my truck. My ankle was aching so bad that I felt like a truck or some sort of heavier vehicle ran over it again and again but yet, I still didn't intend on going to the hospital.

Never really liked them, plus I already knew them well enough.

I sat down on one of the steps, rubbing my ankle gently. Too bad that made it hurt more. Obviously the Advil only took care of my headache.

"Bella?" I heard a voice I dreaded to hear at this moment. I looked up at Edward.

Okay maybe I didn't dread his velvet tone but I really did not want to talk to him right now. I studied his features more and was surprised to find concern in his eyes. No, I definitely did not need this now.

"Hello," I said quietly wishing that I could run at the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking over but stopping short of the steps where I was seated.

"I'm fine," I huffed as I angled my body away from his.

"You don't look okay," he observed eyeing the stained shirt that was peeking out from my jacket. I shrugged, making the mistake of looking into his eyes before turning quickly away.

"I fell," I answered focusing my attention on a book store across the street.

"Can we talk," he asked but his attention was just as focused on the book store as mine. I was going to reject him but when he looked back at me with sad eyes I caved.

"Sure," I agreed as a couple walked past us into the restaurant.

"Think we can move this conversation to my car?" Edward asked. I shrugged again, not wanting to tell him about my ankle but I knowing that I would have to if I wanted to move.

"I can't really walk right now," I blushed.

"And why not?" he asked looking confused. I shrugged for a third time. I really had to break that habit, distancing my glaze yet again. I could feel Edwards eyes on my face before they trailed down my body, slowing passing the stained shirt. They stopped on my right ankle and I could feel his hands ghostly trailing it.

"You didn't say when you fell you hurt your ankle," he observed. I stared at him confused before shaking my head.

"How did you know?" I asked. This time he shrugged before getting up on the step. I thought he was going to leave but he surprised me by turning and picking up my stuff, before bending down to pick my 110 pound body up off the step and into his muscular arms.

"Edward," I panicked, scared that he was going to drop me. He started walking to his car. "What are you doing?" I asked hanging on to him for dear life.

"Taking you to my house because, my father isn't working at the hospital tonight," he explained as he carefully placed me into the passenger seat of his famous Volvo. I looked at him confused before remembering that his father was a doctor.

"What about my truck?" I asked as soon as he was in the driver's seat.

"Alice and Jasper can pick it up. They'll take it back to your house," he assured me before pulling out of the parking space and racing down the road. His speeding was so frightening that I grabbed onto the passenger seat convinced that we were going to crash and I was going to die. Edward would live, but with my luck, I knew I would be the odd man out.

"Do you have to drive so fast?" I asked through clenched teeth. Edward didn't answer and just keep speeding down the narrow dark road. I considered throwing myself out of the car but that would probably be worse than actually being in a car accident, especially if there were cars behind us.

I closed my eyes, trying to slow my quicken breathe. The car stopped suddenly and I heard Edward get out. Before I could open my eyes, I was suddenly air borne and gasped, quickly opening my eyes. Edward carried me up the steps and though the front door of his family's beautiful mansion.

"Dad," he called out while laying me on the couch in what looked like the family room, putting my ankle on a pillow. His young-looking, no way he could be over twenty, blond, beautiful father appeared and Edward filled him in about my ankle incident.

"Hi Bella,' his father smiled as he bent down to get a better look at my leg.

"I'm going to find Alice," Edward told us, squeezing my shoulder before leaving the room.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," I smiled back, timidly. There were way too much beauty genes in this family.

"Please call me Carlisle," he corrected me.

"Okay Carlisle," I answered as he get a closer look at my ankle.

"So what did you do to yourself?" he asked as he added slight pressure. I flinched at the pain.

"I fell," I told him simply, it was a lot less embarrassing. He nodded his head before taking my shoe off and pushing my sock slightly down to get a better look at my injury. Edward came back into the room with an ice pack. Carlisle turned to him after a few seconds, glancing back and forth at both of us.

"I need to x-ray it but I see it as a slight sprain but I will need you to visit the hospital tomorrow just to make sure," I nodded my heading in understanding before he turned to address Edward only. "Give her the ice and I will be back with a wrap and pain killers," he told him before easily getting up out of his kneeling position on the floor. An action that would have taken Charlie a much longer time to accomplish.

Edward nodded to his father before turning in my direction. I thought he was just going to give me the ice pack but was surprised when he gently and carefully lifted up my bad side leg, before sitting down, and laying my ankle on a pillow on his lap. He then applied the ice to my ankle while slowly massaging my leg. It felt so good that I let out a moan at all the tension leaving.

I shot my eyes up to his face in embarrassment, only to find that he was still studying my ankle although I thought I saw a small smirked etched on his face.

**Okay so there is the chapter. Tell me guys what you think oh and about New Moon (man that was the movie hahahaha)**

**Thank you for reading and for all who have reviewed or have added my story as a favorite, story alert, ect. so far, keep on reviewing**

**-Nikki**


	6. Compromise

**Sorry for taking so long with the update Explanation after chapter I will try to do better Read Review Enjoy! I don't Twilight but can't wait for New Moon to come out on dvd next month LoL**

"Bella," Alice whined as I lay on my bed. I shifted the phone away from my ear in hopes of regaining some hearing lost. I swear this girl will have me death by the time we graduate in June.

"Alice, I sprained my ankle. I'm not going to the party tomorrow. Just have fun without me," I insisted opening my calculus book to catch up on the homework that I missed this morning because of the "doctor orders".

Today's experience of using crutches at school was in my case a failure. I tripped time after time and would've injured my other ankle if Edward wasn't there to catch me. He also had to catch me again when I almost slipped on the way to my seat in biology. I didn't look at him to see if he was laughing like the rest of the class.

Alice drove me home because had Charlie officially confiscated Lola, well she is in the driveway, he just took my keys until my ankle healed and Edward had football practice. The play offs were in a few weeks so practice was every evening Monday thru Thursday.

"Please come on Bella, it's not like you have anything to do. You can just come and sit but as long as you come I don't care," Alice pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Not going to happen Alice, like I said before have the party without me. Knowing you, there will be others for me to attend I'm sure,"

"Hump," I could practically see Alice pouting on the other end of the line

"Besides Charlie won't let me go anyway," I tried to sound disappointed but it didn't come out as so.

"I can talk to Charlie," Alice insisted. I rolled my eyes again

"No Alice, that's okay," I told her. "Just have fun tomorrow but not so much fun that you have unprotected, heated sex with Jasper which results in a pregnancy, okay Ali?" I finished, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine," Alice said sadly, obviously my attempt didn't work. I felt bad for a moment.

"You can plan another party after my ankle is better," I said slowly as it dawned on me what exactly was coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah" Alice cheered. I sighed before saying good bye to her and ending the call. I looked at my clock which read 5:45pm; before closing my calculus book and putting my finished worksheet in my binder that was on the floor.

I hopped slowly down the stairs and towards the kitchen where yesterday's left over lasagna called my name. Warming up a plate in the microwave, I put the rest back into the fridge for Charlie when he came home from work

My alarm clock went off waking me up from a peaceful sleep. I groaned rolling over slightly so I could turn it off.

"Come on Bells get up. Your ride will be here soon", Charlie called from the hallway before I heard his footsteps retreating down the steps. I slowly got off my bed and limped to the bathroom. My ankle was feeling a lot better than yesterday but it itched really, really badly. I quickly showered somehow without wetting my wrap before throwing on some yoga pants; a long sleeve fitted white t-shirt, one of my black converses and then slowly hoped down the stairs to get some cereal.

I ate while reviewing for a test I had in one of my morning classes. My cell phone started ringing and I answered it without glancing at the caller I.D.

"Hello," I greeted, distracted by the review sheet on the table in front of me.

"Hey Bella, we're outside," Alice's chirpy voice came through the phone just as there was a knock on the front door before it opened slightly.

"Bella," Edward's velvet voice called softly.

"Kitchen," I answered him, ending the call with Alice. "Hi," I smiled as he came into view. He smiled, greeting me with that crooked smile of his which melted my insides. He leaned against the counter waiting for me to pack up my things.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nodded my head.

He took my back pack from off the kitchen chair and threw it on his back before helping me up from the table after I had put on my jacket.

"Thank you," I said politely as he held open the door for me to go out. Alice waved energetically as Edward helped ease me and my two friends into the back seat of his car. She turned around in her seat to face me as we pulled off.

"So I'm planning your party as soon as you can walk without crutches," she told me excitedly. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer. "It really sucks that you can't come to the party tonight Bella," she said after a while.

"You're not coming?" Edward asked in a neutral tone. I shook my head before remembering that he was driving.

"No I'm staying home resting my ankle," I answered, feeling his glaze on me instead of the road.

"Alone?" he asked with the same tone as before. I shrugged.

"I don't know what Charlie is doing tonight after work but maybe". He didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride to school. Finding a spot close to the school's entrance, he helped me out of the car and grabbed my back pack before handing my crutches to me once I was steady.

He swung his bag on his back and carried mine, staying close to my side in the popular case that I should fall. Thanks to my ankle, we slowly made our way to the library and he sat my bag down on the table before leaning against it himself.

He held his hand out for my crutches and I gave them to him before easing my body down onto a chair. I looked around and noticed that the library was very crowded. My glaze caught Tanya's before quickly flashing away. Since when did she ever come into the library?

"How's your leg?" Edward asked quietly as he leaned his body towards mine. I shook my head slightly before looking up at him.

"Its fine", I said eventually before looking down at my fingers. My leg was aching a little probably because I forgot to take my pain medicine this morning. Edward gently lifted my chin up forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged again.

"I forgot to take my medicine so my leg aches a little," I said softly. He dropped his hand from my chin before digging something out of his pocket. It was my pain medicine. I gasped.

"How did you…." I asked not evening finishing my sentence.

"They were on the counter. I had a feeling you had forgotten to take them," he explained as he handed them to me and then pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack. He handed it to me and I quickly swallowed the pill before giving him back the bottle. He put it back in his bag before standing up and leaning down so that his lips were to my ears.

"See you at lunch," he said before moving a piece of hair out of my eyes and resting it behind my ear. He smiled the famous crooked smile again before leaving the library. I was alone for all of thirty seconds before Alice skipped into the library.

"Bella," she exclaimed loudly. The librarian shushed her. She shot at her apologetic glance before walking over to me.

"What's up Alice?" I asked her. She shrugged looking around. She smiled at a few people who waved to her before he phone beeped. She grabbed it out of her Marc Jacobs bag, opening up the message. She typed a few things back before putting the phone back into her bag.

"Sorry, party stuff," she explained to me as I nodded my head and looked back down at my calculus book.

"Well your parties are always muy grande," I said absentmindedly. She smiled at me before looking at the clock on the library wall.

"We have to get you to English," she jumped up from her chair and rushed to help me up. I put on my backpack before she handed me my two best friends.

"Thanks," I said as we walked out of the library.

Because I had crutches I was able to leave my calculus class five minutes early and go to the lunch room. Angela left with me to help and carry my lunch throughout the line. We were at the cash register when the bell actually rung and the students came pouring into the cafeteria.

I quickly got out of line and followed Angela over to our table. Mike, Ben and Tyler were already there because they packed their own lunches. It seemed like all the conversations in the cafeteria centered on the Cullen's…or Alice's party. Mike, Ben, Tyler, and Angela were all going.

"Come on Bella. You can just sit on the couch but don't leave me alone with these three," Angela pouted.

"You will be fine Ang," I said finally as a pixie with black spiky hair plotted down in the seat next to me.

"What's up Alice?" I asked not bothering take my gaze off of my lunch to check if it was really her.

"Nothing, I just want to hang out with my soon to be best friend," Alice smiled at me. I looked up, smiling back at her, wondering what she was up to.

"Hey Alice, how early should we be at your house? We don't want to get stuck in the traffic," Mike asked her.

"Seven," Alice answered automatically. I knew for a fact that the party didn't start till 8:30pm, there must usually be a lot of traffic.

"We're trying to convince Bella to come but she won't," Angela told Alice.

"Don't worry when her ankle gets better we will have another party," Alice winked at her and I sighed looking away.

I spotted Emmett first, since he was eating like he hasn't eaten in a few days. I rolled my eyes at his figure before my gaze went to Edward. He was laughing at some words that Jasper was saying. He glanced up suddenly and caught my gaze, flashing me a small smile. I blushed returning the smile before directing my attention back to what Alice was conversing.

"Have fun guys," I shouted to Alice and Edward as they pulled out of my driveway.

"You know we will and we will party extra hard just for you Bella," Alice yelled back as Edward grimaced. I laughed at him.

"You could always come to my house if you get bored," I joked. He smiled at me.

"I just might take you up on that offer," he said back before his car sped down the street.

**I am soooo sorry I haven't update in so long. Between Christmas, New York Trips, AP Classes, homework, snow, and the crazy midterms I had yesterday My life was crazy for a moment but it is all calming down now so here I am again. So Read Review and Enjoy this is just a filler chapter before the drama comes in :)**


	7. Reality

**Hey guys thanks for still sticking with me. What can I say life has been crazy but anyway enjoy the chapter and review**.:) Disclaimer don't own TWILIGHT maybe Jimmie but never Twilight.

I limped into the kitchen after putting my crutches on the sofa in the family room. A white piece of paper on the counter caught my eye and I went over to read it.

_Gone Fishing. Don't wait up. Be home tomorrow-Charlie_

I huffed as I put the note down and walked over to the fridge to warm up my dinner. The silence in the house was eerie so I took my dinner into the family room to eat while watching TV. Romeo and Juliet, the movie from 1963 was on and I watched that while I finished my dinner. It started to rain outside and the sound was so smoothing that I suddenly felt tired. I got up to put my plate in the sink before going back into the family room and lying down on the couch. I fell asleep listening to the rain drops.

The sound of thunder woke me up and I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I signed, knowing the power was probably out, and got up to find a flashlight. I tried to maneuver though the family as balanced as I could but I tripped over I guess air and fell hard on my hands.

"Ouch," I groaned, slowly sitting up in a sitting position on the floor. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my back pocket thankful that it wasn't the pocket I landed on when I fell. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Alice.

"Hello," I answered as I eased my way up to the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked loudly. I could hear the music in the background. It slowly faded indicating that she found a more quiet place to talk.

"Yeah I'm fine Alice," I groaned as I felt pain flash though my palms.

"Are you sure?" she asked not believing me for even a second. A knock on the door stopped my answer.

"Hold up Alice. Someone just knocked on the door." I said into the phone.

"Don't answer it. Do you want to end up as another statistic," Alice asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing that bad happens in Forks Alice and you know that," I told her as I looked out the window but I could only see a shadow.

"Bella, be careful," Alice said concern before her voice was muffled. I heard the words go now but that was about it. My brain was telling me not to open the door but my heart felt sympathy for whoever was standing outside in the storm. I slowly unlocked the door and cracked it open, turning on the porch lights but then remembering the power was out. A man maybe in his late twenties, early thirties was standing in front of me. He cold hazel eyes met mine as I awkwardly stood in the doorstep waiting for him to say something.

"Hi," he said, his eyes boring into mine. I took a little step back before answering him.

"Hello," I said uneasy. Something about him didn't seem right. I shifted the weight of my legs, nervously. I shouldn't have opened the door. "Can I help you with something?" I asked when he didn't say anything back.

"Are you Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter?" I slowly nodded my head not sure where this conversation was headed.

"I'm Jimmie. I use to be your dad's partner," he explained to me. I nodded my head still trying to figure out why he was standing on my front door step.

"I guess you're wondering why I am here?" he asked me. I nodded my head for a third time, still against inviting him in even though it was pouring down twice as hard as it was only five minutes ago. Who knew what he could do when he got in my house. Why did I open my door?

"Bella," I heard another voice call sounding like velvet.

"Edward," I smiled relived as he made his appearance behind Jimmie.

"Alice told me to come. She said you kept her on hold for too long," he explained looking quizzical at Jimmie.

"Edward, Jimmie, Jimmie, Edward," I introduced them since I didn't know what else to do as I grabbed Edward's arm to pull him closer to me so he wasn't close to Jimmie.

"Let's go inside," Edward suggested, whispering in my ear. I nodded before turning back to Jimmie.

"So did you need anything else?" I asked as I started to move back to let Edward in. Jimmie glared at Edward before shaking his head, taking a step back.

"No, you all have a nice evening," he forced a smile before leaving, getting drenched in the rain. I pulled (well tried) Edward in the house with me before slamming the door shut and locking it. He shook out his umbrella, that I hadn't notice until now and leaned it up by the front door.

"So who was Jimmie," he asked as he took off his jacket and draped it over a chair. I shrugged as I made my way into the kitchen.

"I don't know. He said he use to work with my dad as his partner but I don't remember my dad ever having one," I answered as I leaned against the counter.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked politely. He shook his head.

"Ate at home," he answered as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Why aren't you at the party?" He shrugged.

"My mind was on someone else the whole time," he answered as his intense glaze met mine. I got lost in his eyes for a minute before shaking my head and clearing my thoughts.

"How did you know to come?" I asked changing the subject.

"Alice," he raised his eyebrow at me. "And I was going to show up sooner or later. I'm just glad that I got here on time. Bella why would you answer the door for a complete stranger during a storm?" he asked looking quite frustrated.

"It could have been you," I started but he was already shaking his head.

"I would have called you,"

"But the power was out," I tried again.

"Your cell phone isn't dead,"

"But what if it was,"

"It wasn't," he said in a sharp and final tone. I held back my next statement concentrating on the floor.

"Thank you," I said softly after a few seconds of silence. I looked up finding his glaze immediately. "Not just for tonight but for everything," I finished breaking our staring contest and focusing back on the floor. I heard the chair scraped against the kitchen floor before his hands were on my face, moving it up to meet his.

" I didn't do it for a thank you," he murmured as I was drowning in his pools of green.

"Then what did you do it for?" I asked out of breath. He leaned down to my ear.

"I wanted to spend more time with you," he confessed. His breath tickling me.

"Why?" I asked clearly confused. "Why when you have so many other people, popular, prettier people to hang out with?"

"You're so much more then pretty. Bella you don't see yourself clearly," he chuckled frustrated as he pulled me even closer then usually wrapping an arm around my waist. "Bella I like you," he said to me. I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked again. He shrugged.

"You're nice, sweet, and down to earth," he started. "You're blush," I instantly felt the blood run to my face and he laughed. "Is beautiful. You are beautiful. Your clumsiness is adorable much like the pout you are giving me right now," he smiled at me making me laugh.

"You're just saying that," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey," he smiled as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. "I'm telling you that I like you and you roll your eyes at me," his voice got lower and he was serious. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. It just doesn't make sense to me," I started before his lips came crashing down on mine. I melted into him, throwing my arms around his neck, my fingers going into his hair and I pulled him closer as his tongue won dominance over mine. His lips were soft and skillful against mine and I let out a groaned as he pulled away.

"Did that make sense to you?" he asked before claiming my lips again.

* * *

"So what if I hadn't sprained my ankle what would have you done then?" I asked as we snuggled on the couch. The storm was slowly calming and the power came back on.

"I still would have found a way. I always do," he answered.

"Always," I repeated. He nodded his head.

"You can't escape me," he smiled kissing me.

"Umm you never know. I never tried to escape yet," I joked as he tighten his grip on me before letting me go completely.

"Okay go," he commanded smirking. I looked at him confused.

"Go where?" I asked looking out the window to where it was still raining.

"You said you could escape me," he said as he held me again. "I gave you your chance but now you're mine," I felt him smile against my hair.

"Hey that wasn't even fair. I have a sprain ankle I couldn't go anywhere even if I tried," I informed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella even without the sprain ankle you wouldn't be able to get far,"

"That's not true," I said stubbornly as I pictured myself falling and probably spraining my other ankle. He laughed.

"You're very stubborn Aren't you?" he kissed the tip of my nose. i shrugged.

"Good luck," I told him before his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D before answering it.

"What's up Emmett?" he asked. He paused for a minute, listening before rolling his eyes.

"Emmett we're fine. We did not drown in the storm," he answered as I started laughing.

"Yes I'll be back in the morning," My night was suddenly looking brighter.

"You're staying the night," I smiled after he hung up.

"Of course. I can't let you stay here alone with Jimmies running around," he answered as he got up before picking me up bridal style and heading towards the steps.

"Edward I can walk," I groaned as he started up the steps.

"You're injured. You can't walk up the steps," he remarked before opening the door to my room. "What time will Charlie be home?" he asked as he sat me down on my bed. I shrugged.

"He went fishing so I don't know when he is coming home," I answered as he took off his shoes and climbed into bed beside me.

"Well we will just have to keep our ears open," he smiled as he kissed my forehead and lightly on my lips. "Sleep," he whispered when he saw that I was trying to keep my eyes open. I rolled my eyes before closing them.

The last thing I heard was his soft laughter before sleep overpowered me.

**Hope you liked it. Hit the review button and tell me your thoughts. Thanks **

**-Nikki  
**


	8. The Basking Aftermath

**Okay guys here it is. I have decided to continue this story along with the First Family. Since graduation is approaching I will soon how more time on my hands and will be able to update faster and quicker. Anyway for those of you that are still with me. Here is La Bella Italia Chapter Eight Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight  
**

La Bella Italia Chapter 8

I awoke to light kisses pampering my face. Feeling the smile forming, I opened my eyes to find emerald blinding me.

"Hey," my smile widen as I felt him pull my body tighter to his.

"Hello love," He whispered against my forehead before kissing it again. I lifted up my lips to his, morning breath be damned. He smiled, doing that intense gaze with his eyes before gently pressing his lips against mine. After a few more pecks, I pulled back, loving the way I got lost in him.

"Charlie?" I breathed out, calming my excitement.

"He's not back yet probably because of the storm," I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah that seems pretty accurate." I snuggled up closer to him as he adjusted me into the side of him using his other arm to lie against his chest. He hummed his response as his fingers ran through my hair softly. I relaxed against him, enjoying the comfortable silence before my stomach rather embarrassingly interrupted the peace.

"I was wondering when you were going to get hungry," I could feel Edward's smile against my hair. "Fancy some breakfast?" I sat up looking down at him.

"What are you? British." I asked him, smiling. I couldn't stop smiling. He sat up on his elbows, a smirk gracing his face.

"My family is from there," he commented before sitting fully up. "Let's go eat."

"You go ahead, I'm going to clean up a little." He nodded before leaving the room. I quickly went into the bathroom, eyeing myself in the mirror. My hair looked a mess, and my unwashed eyeliner was slightly smudged but that could not stop me from feeling this happiness deep within my soul. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail, I rushed through my teeth brushing and face scrubbing before following the smell of food. Edward must have found the bacon.

"Hmm something smells good," I commented walking through the kitchen door. "I didn't know you could cook." I inhaled, enjoying the smell of eggs and waffles. He glanced behind him, raising a perfect eyebrow at me. How he could look so good when he had just rolled out of bed was beyond my intelligential thinking.

"Bella, there isn't much that I can't do," he arrogantly informed me. I came up behind him, trailing my fingers down his shuddering back.

"A little cocky aren't we Mr. Cullen?" I teased him before gently pressing my lips against his neck. I think that was my favorite spot to kiss, other than his lips. Instantly the spatula that he was holding fell hard onto the counter before he spun around, his lips crushing to mine. His tongue quickly made home with mine as he won dominance yet again. When we broke away from each other he leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes flooring my own.

"You, my Bella will be the death of me," he smiled before unwrapping his arms from my body and leaning back against counter. "If you don't want brunt food, I'm going to need you to sit at the table." he pushed me softly away from him before turning back to the eggs on the counter. Smirking, I took a seat at the small round table, absentmindedly pulling on the end of my long ponytail.

"Would you please stop," Edward's voice groaned out, causing me to look up in shock. "Pulling at your ponytail while biting your bottom lip, it's driving me insane," he explained once he saw my confused expression. He discreetly tried to adjust himself but still even that didn't hide the bulge.

"I do that to you?" I asked amazed, my teeth making contact with my bottom lip again. He glanced away from me, pinching the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes.

"I don't want to rush things Bella. You really do mean something to me." he pleaded with his eyes still closed.

"Have you ever…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue. He opened his eyes, nodding his head to silently answer my question.

"How many?" I asked softly not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. "Are you at least clean?" I asked a second later even softer than before. I felt so out of my element. He reached out to grab my hand, lacing our fingers together loosely.

"I admit that my numbers aren't the lowest but I used condoms and got checked out twice after every single time. It's sometimes helpful that your father is a doctor." I nodded my head taking in this huge piece of information.

"I've never done that…" my comment hung loosely in the air. "I'm on the pill but if you don't mind, I would like us to get checked again before that happens." I suggested as he kissed my forehead, pulling me flush against him.

"No problem, love. Just tell me when and we'll go."

"Oh, Bella," Alice's chirpy voice came through my cracked window in the school parking lot.

"Yes Alice." I absentmindedly answered her, searching over her shoulder.

"I drove separate," she informed me. I instantly brought my attention back to her. "Now why do you want to keep this relationship with my older, triplet, brother by two minutes on the DL again?" I shrugged, turning my engine off before cautiously getting out of my car, my ankle wrapped tightly secured thanks to my prince of wraps.

"I'm not ready for all of the attention yet, Alice." I explained to her as I grabbed my backpack from the passenger seat and closed the door. We walked slowly towards the school doors, beneficial to me. I spotted the empty Volvo parked two cars down from mine and my day seemed even brighter then when I saw it at my house this morning.

"Well your secret will be blown if he doesn't stop staring at you." Alice rolled her eyes, as she opened her locker, ten down from mine. I shot her a raised eyebrow before walking away to open my locker. A hand slipped down my back, dangerously close to my behind, causing me to jump and land slightly awkward on my healing ankle.

"What the hell…" I started as I turned around, dropping my backpack. Familiar gray eyes smirked back at me, causing me to shudder.

"Bella," Joshua Thomas trailed a hand up my arm. "Long time, I see that you finally filled out actually passed my expectations." he spied the top of my breasts that pecked out from the v-neck that I was wearing, licking his lips as his hand continued further down, smacking my butt slightly. I knocked his hand away, leaning further back against the lockers. Glancing back down the hall, I could see Alice in a deep conversation with Jasper standing in front of her, blocking her view of me. _Yeah, not going to help._

"Leave me alone Josh." I tried not to cower at his hostile gaze or his large size, memories fluttering my mind.

"Hey Thomas," I relaxed at the familiar voice. "Leave Bella alone, she's not interested." Tyler came up and wrapped a protective arm around me. I tried to look around for Edward but I didn't see him anywhere.

"And if I don't," Josh glared at Tyler, as Jasper charged over with Alice right behind him. _Now they come running._

"Thomas cut the shit and leave. You don't want me to inform Edward do you?" he said quietly so the speculators wouldn't overhear.

"Cullen has nothing to do with this."

"Cullen is your captain, respect him and respect his rules." Jasper pushed Josh further away from me but by now there was a crowd forming.

"Bella let's go," Alice pulled on my arm to get me to move from my spot.

"What about my bag?"

"Jasper will get it," she responded typing something into her phone. "Bells, you're shaking." She grabbed both of my shoulders, stilling me.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…reminded…the memories." I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts. Alice's concerned eyes stayed on me as I calmed down my breathing.

"You and Thomas have…history?" she commented, trying to be helpful. I nodded my head, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"I'm okay. Let's just get to class." I concluded, moving from the deserted hallway that she had pulled me into.

"Are you sure?" Alice trailed out behind me with one hand connected to her phone. "I'm just going to text Jas, Em, and Edward."

"No Alice he can't comfort me here and I know he'll want to."

"I'm pretty sure Jas told him already and we had a crowd, word got out Bella." I groaned.

"I don't want to be the talk of the school."

"It'll only last for a few days." Alice shrugged, trying to make me feel better.

"There you guys are." Emmett's loud voice echoed throughout the hallway, causing all of the underclassmen to flinch away. "I heard about Thomas. What the hell is wrong with him? When Edward finds out he's going to be pissed, our practice will kill us now dammit and he told the guys that you were off limits."

"Why would he tell them that?" I asked, feeling a headache about to blow my brain.

" You're 'effin gorgeous Bells, and one of the main topics around the locker room. Edward use to never participate in the conversations always blocking us out with his headphones but now since you guys are…ummm you know, he put a cease to all derogatory and gutter mind conversations about you. It's the new list of rules."

"But why…"

"Bella, these football players are freaks and they get around. I know I did before I met Rosalie, he wants to protect you but it seems like Thomas likes testing his patience and didn't want understand the memo." I closed my eyes. This was just too much for one day.

"I just need my bag and my classroom," Emmett handed me my backpack from off his shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled at him before glancing up at the clock. "We have five minutes until English class starts, let's go Alice." I hugged Emmett goodbye before taking Alice's link arm and finally making my way to my first period class.

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" Angela asked as we made our way into the cafeteria.

"Yes Ang. Josh is just a jerk." I murmured for the hundredth time. Everywhere I went today people were asking if I was "okay" or "what did I do" referring to Josh. Some of the girls including Tanya said that I was a slut and deserved it. Let's just say Rosalie put an end to that rumor. I grabbed my lunch and followed Angela to our usual table.

"Hot jock guys staring at you." Angela whispered into my ear. I turned my head slightly towards Jockville and caught Edward's gaze. I know the only reason he was sitting with them and not me was to keep me happy and attention free. None of those words described the way I felt at the moment. I smiled slightly at him and he nodded his head toward the cafeteria exit. I nodded mine back as I watch him get up from his seat, saying something to Emmett and Jasper before leaving the room. Waiting for about two seconds,

"I'm going to the restroom." I told Ang before standing up and walking as fast as my weak ankle could take me. As soon as I made it out of the cafeteria my phone vibrated.

_Meet in the back of the library-E_

Without hesitation, I made my way towards the library, my legs carrying me straight to the back where he stood in all of his mouth-watering glory.

"Hey, how's the ankle?" he asked as soon as I was in his arms.

"A little tender but still wrapped up tight." I smiled, making sure the coast was clear before standing up on my toes and kissing him. He pulled away, picking me up to wrap my legs around his waist before finding my lips once more.

"I don't want you to induce strain on your ankle anymore then necessary." he shrugged at me once I had realized that I was in fact in his arms.

"I missed you." I told him while trailing my lips down his neck.

"And as I, you" he answered softly, his breath a whisper against my ear, before carrying me over to a chair and sitting me on it. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked carefully monitoring my emotions, as he squatted down in front of me. Weird, I thought that he would be angry. I nodded, taking one of his large hands into both of mine, twisting my fingers into his.

"I mean it was uncomfortable at first but Tyler and Jasper came up, so then I was fine." His eyebrows squinted together.

"What do you mean? Tyler and Jasper had to save you?" One of my hands flew up to my mouth.

"You mean, you didn't know?"

"Know what?, I just got out of a meeting with the head football coach from UCLA right before lunch began"

"The head coach?" I asked amazed. He shook his head, his hands resting on my lap.

"It was last minute. Please don't change the subject Bella, what happened?"

"You didn't have your phone?"

"No, I just turned it on to text you"

"You didn't have a text from Alice?" He intently studied my face before digging into his pants pocket for his Iphone. Glancing down, he unlocked it before reading the message. The only way I knew that he was reading the right text was when one of his hands clinched into a fist under mine.

"Did he do anything else, Bella?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "What happen before Tyler and Jasper showed up?"

**I had to make sure you guys came back lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and tell me what you thought. More reviews equal less time between chapters. I will be revising the last seven chapters and reload them by the end of this week hopefully. My prom is Saturday so maybe by Sunday night. Any who thanks for still reading after a long time of waiting and stay tune for the next chapter!**

**-Nikki  
**


	9. Obsessive Cooking Not

**Finally another update lol! Disclaimer: Stephanie's Meyers' Rights! Enjoy and Review! Thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted La Bella Italia. Keep it coming you guys build up my confidence :) **

La Bella Italia Chapter 9

I was faced with a dilemma. Telling Edward the truth would mean throwing the whole football team under the bus or worst, their graves; while as not telling him would disrupt the honestly bond in our relationship. Ugh, the team would live.

"He touched me," I paused as the hand on my lap bounded into a fist before continuing. "umm…and he ran his hand down my back and smacked my behind before telling me that I filled out nicely." I gestured towards my cleavage, his eyes darken as they followed my motion.

"Did he do anything else?" he asked, his voice frightening settle. I shook my head gathering his fist into both of my hands.

"I did land a little awkward on my ankle when he scared me but its fine. I took my medicine this morning," I entangled my fingers with his after successfully getting them out of their tight grip. "but I'm okay now please don't make a big deal out of this." He glanced away from my face. "Edward." I called out his name to get his attention but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to get into trouble because of this." he chuckled darkly.

"I won't get in trouble," he stated calmly as I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't care if the whole school kisses your ass. Do you respect me?" I asked quietly waiting for his gaze to meet mine. After a few seconds he finally granted me view of his emerald sight.

"Of course I respect you Isabella. I just can't let Thomas get away with what he did."

"Ignore him, burn off steam in practice today," I think I just killed the football team, thankfully, the bell rung before I could bury them six feet under. "I left my bag in the cafeteria." I mumbled as Edward helped me stand up from the wooden chair.

"I'll get everything and meet you in Bio," he answered quickly, leaning in to kiss my forehead before escaping from the library. I huffed before making my limp towards bio class, hoping that no one would say the wrong thing to him. As usual, I was the first one there.

"Bella," Mr. Banner greeted me as I came into the classroom. "Finally walking I see." I smiled

"Yes, hopefully I can keep a cast off myself for at least a month." I joked as I passed him and sat down in my seat. He chuckled before going back to the mountain stack of papers on his desk.

"Wow Bella could you be any more desperate," a nasal voiced snarled out in front of me. I rolled my eyes before lifting my sight to be met with the devil twins in the flesh.

"What are you talking about now Lauren?" I asked exasperated as she adjusted her fake boobs so that they would pop out of her shirt more.

"I didn't think the chief would have ever allowed his daughter to go under the knife," I scrunched up my face in confusion. _The knife? Why would I go under the…oh. I glanced down at my cleavage before huffing in annoyance. What is with everyone's obsession with my boobs today? I've worn this shirt before._

"He didn't," I told her short, hoping that she and Jessica would take the hint and leave. Lauren rolled her eyes. Not the reaction that I wanted.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, some people just aren't meant to be pretty no matter how much they attempt." she smirked as I fought the urge to hit her. Where was Edward? It doesn't take that long to go to the cafeteria and back. I hope he didn't run into Josh.

"Could you guys go somewhere else?" I folded my arms against my chest so they wouldn't shoot out and slap the bimbos, thankfully Edward walked in before I could get myself suspended. _Ugh, why was Tanya following him?_

Hi Edward," Lauren greeted him, pushing out her boobs as Jessica bated her eyelashes. He nodded his head towards them, barely glancing away from the spot that he was glaring at as he sat down.

"He looks angry. Maybe you should let me sit next to him to cheer him up. We all know you can't take care of his needs, Bella." Tanya looked at me, waiting. Was she actually expecting me to move my seat?

"No," Edward's voice ringed out, heated. "I am not in the mood for your shit, Tanya. Leave Bella alone, take your friends and go sit down." he spit out as the three Barbie's quickly scampered away.

"Edward," I whispered, scooting my chair closer to his so that our shoulders barely touched, blocking anyone else's view. "Please calm down. What happen?" I asked fearing that Josh's name would come out of his mouth next.

"Thomas happened," he huffed before taking my hand into his. I glanced around, hoping that no one was watching us. He squeezed my hand in reassurance. "I walked away though it was really damn hard to." he pulled my hand into his lap.

"Edward..," I started looking around again.

"It's fine, Bella" he reassured me before releasing his grip. "You relax me. I wish I could take you to practice." I smiled at him thanking God that he couldn't. I didn't want to become a witness to the football team's torture.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called out as I entered the house.

"Yeah Dad, it's me" I answered back locking the door behind me. "What are you doing home?" I walked down the hallway to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. He shrugged.

"Came home for lunch," he told me as I ventured toward the pantry.

"What do you want for dinner? I was thinking spaghetti." I asked, taking out a box full of noodles and some tomato sauce. "Rice?" I mumbled to myself before putting the blue box back. Pasta was enough as its self.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie asked, observing my frantic mumbling.

"Garlic Bread!" I remembered, going back into the pantry in search for the bag. "I'm fine Dad." I could feel Charlies eyes watching me as I pulled out the bread bag. He chuckled.

"Then why are you starting dinner at 2:50 in the afternoon?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just feel like cooking."

"Did something happen at school today, Bella, because I know for a fact that you never start dinner before five thirty and that when you are worried or stressed you cook over obsessively." I paused dropping the bag that I was holding on the counter. _So much for acting normal Bella._

"I'm fine Dad," I avoided his gaze choosing to stare at his police uniform instead. Charlie sighed, sensing that he wouldn't get anything else out of me.

"Just let me know if you have any problems. I'm here to protect you Bells." I nodded my head. He glanced at the abandon bag of garlic bread before looking back at me. "I'll be home by ten." he informed me before turning to leave the room.

"Hey Dad," I stopped him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He faced back to me expectantly. "Have you ever had a partner?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean in the police force." I corrected myself after realizing how he could have taken my question. He shook his head then, the confused stare still in his eyes.

"I've been riding solo since I've started." he answered before studying my face intently. "What brought this on Bella?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, I was just curious." I stated hoping that he couldn't catch my lie. He opened his mouth to say something else only to be interrupted by his beeper. Glancing down at it, he sighed before turning away from me.

"We'll finish this later. I'll be back at ten." And with that he jogged out the front door. I exhaled the breath that I was holding before observing the food on the counter.

"Over obsessively cooking my ass," I muttered as I placed all the food back into the pantry and grabbed my truck keys.

**Sorry for being short but I really wanted to get this out when I had the chance. Can you guys believe that I wrote this whole chapter out on paper and then lost it. I've spent a week trying to find it before giving up and starting all over again. Anyway thank you to everyone who reads the story and tell me your feedback :)  
**


	10. A Walk In The Park

**Okay Filler Chapter Ten here it is **

**I am sorry that it has been awhile since the last update but finally I got the chance to update even if it is a little filler chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight**

**Read and Review! :) Enjoy the nice relaxed chapter!**

La Bella Italia Chapter 10

Driving aimlessly through Forks seemed like the best thing that I could do for myself at the moment. _When did my life become such a mess?_ I sighed before spotting the sign for Forks Recreational Park. _Might as well do something active; or at least active so I wouldn't look like a pig next to Mr. Six Pack_. The fresh air calmed my nerves as I took on a lazy stroll around the forest area. The squirrels were being their normal, pesky self as they ran around on the grass chasing each other. The birds chirping away, conversating carelessly with those around them, it seemed like the animals had it all figured out. I glanced behind me before stopping suddenly. _Was Josh just there_? I turned my head back around to look again, but the side walk was cleared. I turned back around, noting the emptiness of the park for the first time. _I could've sworn there were people just here._ Shouting filled my ears as I squinted to see up ahead. There were a couple guys running along the green grass and as I made my way closer I could see familiarity of them. _What? So they get off practice and go to the park to practice more?_ _At least Emmett was here._ I squinted harder to see if I could find bronze hair but came up short after double checking each and every single head. _So this was their punishment?_

"Bella!" Emmett's loud voice called out, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him as he came running over before pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Emmett…I.I..can't...breathe," I got out before he finally put me down.

"Sorry," he looked sheepishly at me before following the change of direction that my eyesight took on. "He won't mess with you," he assured me as I broke off the glare that I was receiving from Josh. I shuddered slightly before turning back to face Emmett.

"Where's Edward?" I asked noticing that he was still missing.

"He went running somewhere," Emmett answered, his hand swinging aimlessly around in the air. I nodded my head.

"So how was practice?" I asked hesitantly, debating the importance of the answer. Emmett gave me one look that said it all. "That brutal?"

"He tripled everything. Laps, passes, suicides-I bet a lot of people were ready to commit suicide once he was through with them. The whole team is pretty pissed off at Josh at the moment."

"I wasn't aware that he had moved back," I peaked a glance at the blond hair boy before hiding back behind Emmett.

"Yeah, he came back about two months ago. A solid linebacker, I'll tell you though his attitude is a bit questionable."

"Tell me about it," I murmured, nodding my head.

"Yo, Emmett, come on," A brown haired breast called out to us. I instantly spotted a bronze head next to him, observing the end of a play with his back turned.

"Yeah Gabe, coming," Emmett yelled back as he started walking away from me. He gave me a apologetic smile before racing back up to where Edward was standing, slapping his back as he said something into his ear causing Edward to rotate his neck my way. I smiled shyly at him, the blush filling my cheeks as I hadn't wished to be spotted. He winked at me before saying some words back to Emmett and started jogging over in my direction. Emmett laughed loudly before taking off further up the hill, ordering the whole team to follow him. Josh licked his lips at me before narrowing his eyes at Edward's retreating form.

"Thomas," Emmett's voiced barked out causing him to grudgingly follow his fellow team members up the slant.

"What are you doing here, Babe?" Edward asked once he had me in his arms. I reached up to kiss his lips softly before pulling away.

"I needed somewhere to think," I shrugged as he tighten his grip around my waist.

"Did something else happen?" I shook my head, not wanting him to worry.

"No, just needed me time," He nodded his head before kissing my forehead softly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he teased me before swinging his arm around my shoulder. I grab his dangling hand entwining it with my own.

"Of course not, you're just what I needed," He laughed.

"At first I thought you were here to take up my offer," I furrowed my eyebrows. "To come with me to practice," he explained. My eyes widen with fright.

"No, no of course not," I stuttered out as he led me in the direction of my truck. "How did you know that I parked over here?" I asked since there were three other parking lots that I could've chosen from.

"I saw you're truck while I was running,"

"So I didn't surprise you?" I pouted as he laughed and tried to kiss it away. He took my hands in his, kissing their palms before taking my lips once more.

"You surprise me everyday Ms. Swan," he murmured against my ear lope, making me shiver slightly before tracing it with his tongue. I instantly brought his lips back to mine and pecked them before leaning back against my truck to look at his face.

"I'm glad I do," I smiled as he placed his hands on my waist pulling it closer to his. I caught the glint of a watch on his arm and squinted to find the time. _6pm_ I groaned.

"Since when did it get so late? I could've sworn that I got here at 4:30,"

"When your mind is in other places, it's unbelievable how unobservant you become," I smacked his chest forging hurt, though I know it was true.

"Whatever Edward," I rolled my eyes before getting in my truck though the door that he had opened. "You're mean," I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled, leaning into my ear, taking it gently between his teeth then pecking it softly.

"How about I make it up to you?" his whisper sent chills down my spine. I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" He smiled, backing up to close my door, when my voice came out horse.

"You'll see,"

"I hate surprises, Edward," I called out to his form as he backed up with a smirk on his face.

"But you don't hate me," he arrogantly stated. I huffed as the angry growl of my truck interrupted the peacefulness sphere of the park.

"I can learn," I muttered as he laughed, probably at the annoyed expression plastered on my face.

"What time is Charlie getting home?" I shrugged, folding my arms against my chest.

"Why should I tell you," I avoided his gaze, staring straight ahead. Hearing his footsteps nearing, I closed my eyes before glancing down at my lap trying not to turn my lips upwards.

"Love?" he ducked his head down to meet my eyes.

"Cheater," I rolled my eyes at him. He knew that I couldn't resist when he called me that. To me, it was like a promise that we would work out, a promise that I held on to. "He said he would be home by ten," He smiled, giving me another peck on the lips before backing away again.

"I'll come by at eight," he called out to me before turning around to jog back to where the team was practicing.

**Yup told you it was a filler but very sweet and fluffy. I felt like there wasn't enough fluff in chapter nine so here it is in chapter ten, hope you enjoyed it. Will try to update by August 20th or at least before classes starts on the 31st. **

**Review! Tell me your thoughts!**

**-Nikki**


	11. Bright Lights

**Well...what to say...College is fun? ummm yeah.**

**Sorry for the majorly late update but I finally found time to write...(you guys are so lucky because I decided to write this chapter instead of finishing my paper that is due tomorrow!)**

**Anyway read and review! Tell me your thoughts! I really appreciate them. ENJOY :)**

La Bella Italia Chapter 11

It was finally Friday.

I exhaled slowly as Alice finished up the curling of my long brown hair. We had survived a week and by We I am referring to Edward and me. Granted only a few knew about the developed relationship, but it was still a positive survival in my book.

"Okay all done Bella and just in time," Alice exclaimed as she turned my chair toward the mirror so I could take a look at my reflection. My brown eyes were brighten by purple eye shadow, with black mascara on my top and bottom lashes. There was no need for foundation since my blush took care of my cheeks and the look was concluded with soft curls falling perfectly around my facial frame. I did not even recognize the beautiful girl staring back at me.

"Thank Ali, I look so…,"

"Gorgeous?" Alice interrupted me with raised eyebrows. I nodded my head, eyes still attached to the reflection in the mirror before me.

"Different, pretty, gorgeous if you say so" I finished as Love on Top by Beyonce filled the room.

"Hello," Alice answered her cell as I adjusted the blue tight skinny jeans and the dark blue and yellow cropped number 2 jersey-Edward's number-which barely covered my flat belly that Alice somehow wrestled me into. I was not worried about advertising our relationship because almost every upperclassman girl and maybe some underclassman too, had a Cullen 2 Jersey. The jerseys were sold out at the school store not even two weeks into the beginning of the school year. I was, to my excitement, the only girl who had the pleasure of wearing an original jersey. Edward gave it to me after the school decided to order the sport teams new uniforms.

"Rose is outside," Alice snapped in my face to regain my attention. "Where were you anyway? I turn around and you're staring absentmindedly in the mirror."

"It's nothing I was just thinking," I answered quickly before getting up and putting on my dark blue flats. I threaten to burn Alice's whole wardrobe if she gave me heels. She didn't take me seriously until I included Emmett in my arson plans. "Ready to go?" I asked as she placed her yellow wedges on her feet before grabbing her purse and foam finger. "You're seriously bringing that?" I voiced the next question in disbelief. Alice shrugged.

"I like team spirit," she concluded as we made our way down the Cullen's long staircase and out the front door.

"About time you guys came out. I was just about to leave you both. Hurry up, we're going to be late," Rose yelled out as Alice and I rushed down the drive way and jumped into her red BMW. "Jeesh, what took you two so long anyway?" Rose commented as she raced down the road.

"It takes time to get football ready," Alice rolled her eyes at Rose before glancing down at her cell. "I just text Jas to tell him we are on our way. They are warming up right now."

"Good, I thought we were going to be later than that," Rose commented as she pulled into the stadium parking lot. Yeah, we had two different parking lots. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Rose, we would have been sooo late with your driving," I completed dryly as she flipped me off.

"Come on guys, I want a good seat," Alice exclaimed as she hopped out of the back seat, her form finger attached to her hip.

"Where did she get that foam finger from?" Rose asked me quietly as we followed a jumpy Cullen towards the stadium entrance.

"Don't ask me, she pulled it out of some dark corner in her room," I shrugged causing us both to laugh not so quietly.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at but hurry up," Alice called from behind her as we swiped our student I.D cards through the scanner to get in. There was another entrance for guests with tickets or were paying at the door. Fork High students were always free at home games. The stadium was filled with blue and yellow attire as the energetic atmosphere gave the building an excited feeling. The unbeaten Forks High Wild Cats were playing the very good 4 and 1 Catons High Eagles. Their defense would be one of the hardest we've played against.

"Let's get some food before the game starts so we don't have to keep getting up every quarter," Rose suggested as we made our way toward the hot dog vendors. I was right behind them before a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind an open door.

"What the hell!" I fumed as I turned to meet soft green eyes. "Edward," I slapped him on the arm, glaring at his handsome amused face. "What the hell? Don't do that again," I hit his hard chest before his large hands grabbed my small ones. He quickly pulled me into a kiss while pushing me up against the wall behind me. At first, I tried to resent, but once his hands traced down my thighs before gripping and picking them up to wrap around his waist, I receded and gave him my all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after the heated kissing had slowed down into little pecks. "I didn't mean to scare you but when I saw you pass, I just had to feel those luscious lips against mine before I go back down to the locker room."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" I asked as his hand wandered down my back before resting gently against my behind.

"I was meeting some scouts, I don't really want to talk about it right now," he responded as his lips found my neck, sucking and nibbling at my sweet spot. I exhaled breathlessly before trying another question.

"Are you nervous about the game and scouts?" I got out before my lips were covered with his and the hand that he was not using to hold me up found my ribs before inching up higher. I let him kiss me after that, grinding my body against his softly before breaking my mouth free to roam his neck.

"Stop distracting me," I pouted at him as he chuckled before leaning back to look at my face.

"No I am not nervous Miss. Swan, now may I kiss you again my beautiful angel?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at his words before nodding my head. He smiled a crooked slant before recapturing my lips into a warm, unhurried embrace with his. "Hmm, now I can go win this football game," he commented confidently as I lay my head on his shoulder before exhaling against his neck and slowly kissing it.

"Yes you can," I smiled up at him before he unwilling placed me back down on the ground.

"Miss Swan, you look mighty fine tonight," he praised me verbally while his eyes drunk in my exposed midriff and cleavage.

"All for you," I turned around for him, making sure that he caught his name on my back. I felt hands grab my waist and laughed as I glanced up at Edward's hungry eyes.

"We need to get tested and soon," he palmed my right breast before turning my body around to face his again. "You're lucky this cup is in the way and that I have to be on the field in twenty minutes, Isabella" he surprisingly kissed me softy before pulling away again.

"I am, really?" I teased him raising an eyebrow before turning around to exit though the door he pulled me through. I felt a smack on my ass and shot Edward a dirty look as he smirked at my expression.

"I'll see you after the game," he whispered against my lips before pecking them one more time and holding open the door for me to exit.

"And where were you missy?" Rose asked with a smirk as I sat down next to her and Alice two rows up from the field.

"I was distracted by a certain quarterback," I answered her happily before taking the hot dog that she offered to me.

"Let me tell Edward that you got down and dirty with the Eagles hot shot," Rose teased as I grimaced in her direction.

"Ugh please, whoever the Eagles hot shot is does not hold a candle to Edward" I informed her as the Eagles team started to run out onto the field.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to welcome you to the Fork High Wild Cats vs. the Catons High Eagles Seasonal Football game," the announcer called out causing the Forks High cheering section to yell out in excitement.

"Now here are the Forks High Starters, first please welcome Adam Kain as Cornerback…" I absentmindedly clapped for the team players before Alice's squeals filled my eardrums.

"Yeah, Baby" she called out as Jasper jogged calmly out onto the field before flashing her, his signature smile. Emmett was next, causing Rose to roll her eyes but cheer as he run out and belly bumped with Jasper before yelling out to the crowd and pumping us up even more than we already were.

"…and now," the announcer started as the crowd started to get even louder. "…is your Forks High Wild Cats Captain and Quarterback Edward Cullen," the crowd, the women young and old mainly, screamed out loud as Edward came running out onto the field with a determined look on his face. He smacked hands with Jasper and Emmett before glancing up at the crowds and catching my eye. He winked at me, smirking before turning back around to chant with the team. The noises from the stands were so loud that I could barely hear the team getting pumped up even though there were microphones on the field and players.

"Let's go Wildcats," Alice yelled out, pumping her foam finger in the air wildly. I yelled out with her and Rose throughout the game and by half time we were up seven points, with Edward running in the ball to score a touchdown himself once he could not find anyone open to throw to.

"I am so pumped!" Alice jumped up and down as the teams ran back into the home and guest locker rooms for half time. Half time at Fork High was an event that was not to be missed. The band was always on point and performed an amazing "Who did it" skit as they determined who killed the dummy that was lying on the left side of the field. I clapped along with the crowd before a tingly feeling of someone watching me caught my attention. I turned my head to see no one glancing my way before seeing the head of Jimmie walking out of the seating area of the stadium. He glanced back at me, catching my gaze before quickly turning away and leaving through the exit. I shook my head at his retreating form before pushing it to the back on my mind and letting the cheers of the crowd amp up my suddenly sunken mood. By the time the teams took the field again, I was pumped up and ready for the second half.

"Yeah Wildcats," Rose yelled out after Edward had completed a long pass to Jasper 47 yards down the field. The Score was 21 to 17, Wildcats up front with a minute and twenty seconds left in the fourth quarter on the play clock. The Wildcats were now on the Eagles 32 yard line, and Edward quickly fired off a pass to the rushing game to run down the time on the clock with four yards in gain. The Wildcats were now at the 28 yard line with one minute left on the clock. Edward threw a quick pass to Jasper who was taken down at the 21 yard line, a 1st down received. The ball was not snapped until there were seven seconds left on the time clock and Edward scrambled around to find an open guy before running up ahead a few inches and finding a completed pass in a guy name Toby at the 10 yard line.

There were forty five seconds left, and the crowd went crazy as the Wildcats lined up for another play. This time when Edward threw the ball, it was missed, giving him his sixth incomplete pass of the night. The play clocked stopped at twenty seconds and the Wildcats lined up on 2nd and 10, before Edward fired the ball at Jasper who finally ran the ball in for another touchdown. The crowd broke out in cheers as the Wildcat players congratulated each other before running off the field for the special teams to kick the one point that would give the Wildcats that definite W. The special teams waited until the last possible second before finally kicking the ball, sailing it through the yellow bars. It was good. The stadium was filled with cheers as Forks punted the ball away before taking the Eagles receiver down at their thirty yard line. The clock only had five seconds left on it and the defense quickly deflected the ball from an Eagle's receiver before jumping up and down wildly as the play clock hit zero.

"We won! We won!" Alice jumped up and down as the teams ran up to shake each other's hands. Edward shook hands with the Eagle's quarterback before Emmett picked him up and ran around the field. The crowd laughed at their crazy antics before heading towards the exit of the stadium as Alice, Rose, and I made our way closer towards the field. The cheerleaders were already around the players, Edward in particular, after Emmett allowed him the use of his legs again. Tanya flirted and ran her finger down his chest, but he quickly dodged her to run over to where we were seated in the stands with Jasper and Emmett following. He jumped up to lean over the railing and planted a huge kiss right on my surprised lips.

"Edward," I pushed him away before glancing at the shock cheerleader's faces, Tanya especially. Edward followed my eyesight before cursing softly.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he apologized, concern filling his eyes. "I'm just so hyped up right now that I needed to kiss my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend" He layered it on thick as I rolled my eyes. _What the hell, he was my boyfriend. I should be able to kiss my boyfriend in public. Damn his crazy cheerleader fan club._ And with that, I pulled his lips back to mine, kissing him with all of the emotions that I was feeling. _Take that Tanya_. I smirked as I pulled away.

"I can say someone enjoyed that a lot and another not so much," Emmett grinned at us as he draped his arm around Rose and glanced in Tanya's direction. I folded my arms against my chest as Edward chuckled.

"I don't care he's my boyfriend, if I want to kiss him in public then I will,"

"Tell'em girl," Rose smiled as everyone else laughed at me. I shrugged indifferent before Coach Rogers called the boys back over to the team on the field.

"We'll see you ladies at the after party," Jasper smirked before we all exchanged our good bye partings. I walked out of the stadium with the girls as we made our way back to Rose's BMW.

"I'm ready to get wasted now," Rose announced to us as she pulled out of the parking lot of Forks High Stadium and headed back towards the Cullen household located near the large warehouse were the after party was being held. We could easily walk back to the house after the party started to thin out...as always in the protective arms of our big boys.

"I'm sure you are," Alice grimaced at her. "As long as you and Emmett end up in his room and not mine, I don't care," she informed Rose causing her to smirk. I laughed as we stopped at a red light.

"Come on light let's go," Alice yelled out in the car as Rose and I laughed at her craziness. If this is how we were like sober then we did not ever need to get drunk. Yeah, that's probably not going to happen. I turned my head around to spot bright lights coming way too fast up behind us.

"Rose," I called out, but it was too late. The car slammed into the back of our car causing it to drift out into the center of the intersection and oncoming traffic.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Alice yell as another bright light flashed throughout the BMW.

**Alright so there you have it. Don't worry guys I won't do something too harsh. Leave me your feedback! I would really appreciate it :) I already have three pages for Chapter 12 typed up so hopefully it will be up in a week or so. REVIEW!  
**

**-Nikki**


	12. Oh My

**Okay my fellow readers, here is the next chapter...finally lol**

**Who saw Breaking Dawn Part 1? I did**

**Who is going to see it again? I am, this Wednesday...can't wait!**

**Anyway thank you for your patience and WHOA! We finally reached over 100 reviews, let's keep them coming! Again I do not own Twilight and last but not least HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!-Just a reminder this story is extremely fictional and are thoughts to keep you all engrossed!  
**

La Bella Italia Chapter 12

"What the hell," Rose exclaimed after the car had stopped spinning. Another vehicle had roughly hit the back right side of the BMW pushing us further through the intersection and roughly up onto a curb. The car then leaned over sideways, slamming us toward the right side of the interior before loudly crashing back down on its four wheels.

"Alice," I called out after slowly trying to return my breathing to a normal level. "Alice," I called again glancing behind me to find her unconscious body hunch slightly over in the back of the car. "Oh my god, Rose call 911," I exclaimed as I pushed the air bag that had deployed out of my face, feeling the warm salt liquid rolling down it from a cut on the side of my head, a result of the glass that shatter from the back window. I unbuckled my seat belt before opening the door and clumsily falling out onto the hard ground. Slowly getting back up onto my wobbly feet, I noticed the pain that flash through my knee before limp rushing to Rosalie's side of the car and opening the back passenger door.

"Alice, please wake up," I did not touch her after unbuckling her seat belt, not wanting to cause any further damage then she may have already had. "Alice," I yelled her name again as her eyes opened slowly before blinking in recognition of my face.

"Bella," she started groggily before crying out when she tried to move her right arm and neck. The car had hit our side but towards the back where Alice was seated.

"Don't move Alice, just stay with me. We were in a car accident," I explained to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Bella, I am aware of that," she tried to smile but the pain caused by her injuries were easily displayed.

"The ambulance is on their way," Rose called out to us as she sat on the side of the curb, favoring her left wrist and grimacing at the blood that was oozing slowly out of her right bleeding shoulder The shattered glass had done some serious damage.

"Is everyone alert in there?" a man called out to us as he came over from the second car that had hit us from the side. I nodded my head before glancing around at the now backed up intersection where the damaged cars sat right in the middle.

"I tried to swerve out of the way but ended up hitting the back side of the car before getting hit myself," he explained as sirens of an approaching ambulance filled the air.

"Some idiot hit our back bumper pushing us into the intersection." Rose fumed angrily, her eyes searching out for the culprit. She spotted the black vehicle and the driver as he drunkenly made his way over to where we were.

"..eveerryyone…gooooddd?" he sputtered out as the man whom we were waiting with approached him and told him to sit down on the curb. Two seconds later the ambulance finally made their way to our car and quickly jumped out of the back to help us.

"We have three female teens sustaining some injuries." One of the paramedics spoke into his speaker before approaching Alice with ad most care. "Where is does it hurt?" he asked her and she whispered out her shoulder and neck as the people with him rolled out a gurney to place her on. It was worst than I thought. "What's your name?" he asked as he touched Alice's hand softly.

"Alice," she answered.

"Alice, I need you to stay calm. We are going to put a brace around your neck than lift you up out of the car and onto the gurney that will be behind me okay?" he asked her, waiting for her verbal response, before racing over to the right side where she sat. He quickly opened the damaged door with the neck brace already in hand and slowly maneuvered it around her neck before completely strapping it on. He then slowly started to lift her small body out off the seat, with little juggling as possible.

Once she was situated on the gurney and inside the ambulance he ushered Rose and me into the same ambulance and checked to see if we had glass in our cuts. We did. The whole ride to the hospital he had two other paramedics working to get all of the glass out of our cuts after they iced up my swollen knee and Rosalie's bruised wrist while he tended to Alice's arm.

Rose and I were ushered straight into the same patient room which held two beds while Alice was whisked away for immediate x-rays. Two nurses quickly attended to us, pushing a cloth against our cuts before the doctor on duty came in to stitch them up. I currently had my eyes closed, trying to block out the voices-mainly the pain- as the nurses tried to get the bleeding from the small cut on my head and the large cut on my back shoulder to stop when an familiar voice brought me out of my distractions.

"We have two teens here with deep cuts that would need stitching immediately and an x-ray of their injured limbs later on and another teen who is currently receiving immediate x-rays on her neck and right shoulder," the nurse informed Carlisle before he turned to glance at me and Rose. To say that he was surprise would be an understatement.

"Bella? Rose?, Alice is…" he trailed off as he glanced at us, hoping that we would give him a different answer then the one he had already unknowingly received.

"A damn drunk driver hit us from behind," Rose mumbled out as Carlisle cleaned and observed the cut on her shoulder.

"She was conscious though Carlisle. I'm hope it's no more than a few bumps and bruises," I assured him, before slowly moving my position on the bed so I wouldn't separate my freshly stitched up shoulder blade.

"What about the drunk driver? Where is he?" Carlisle asked as he glared down at Rose's shoulder.

"He was sitting his ass right down on the curb when we left," Rose answered before her phone started ringing in her jeans. "Dammit, I forgot this was in my pocket. The boys are probably really worried since we never showed up to the after party." I nodded my head, slightly woozy with the pain medicine that the nurse gave me. "Hello," she put the phone on speaker as Emmett's voice filled the room.

"Rose, where are you guys? I know there was heavy traffic getting to the warehouse but you guys left way before we did. We're all getting worried here babe,"

"Em, we are at the hospital," Rose exhaled through her nose when Carlisle started to disinfect her tattered skin.

"Hospital? What the hell happen? Is Alice and Bella alright?"

"Bella and I are alright. We just had a few cuts and bruises. Alice is still getting x-rayed," Rose answered straight on, going right through the bush.

"Shit Rose, you guys were part of that four car collision at the intersection on Kingsville. I thought that was your car but I couldn't really get a good look at it, since the cops had everything roped off. Dammit, fuck, are you sure you guys are okay? Jasper, Edward we have to go now. We are on our way babe," and with that he ended the call.

"Well, the boys are on their way," Rose concluded.

-LBI12-

"We need to call our parents," Rose said quietly as she lay on the hospital bed, dulled by the painkillers that prevented her from feeling the needle that was being placed through her shoulder.

"Your parents have been called, they should be here very soon," the nurse on duty smiled at her as she came over to take a glance at my swollen knee.

"How are my other girls?" Carlisle greeted us as he came back into the room.

"We're dealing Carlisle," I answered. "How is Alice?"

"She's doing better, not liking the neck brace but it's for the best," he answered, taking the place of the nurse who was observing my knee and bent it slightly. I grimaced. "Tender?" he observed as I nodded my head.

"The pain isn't that bad but I will need to pop some pills before I start walking again,"

"Crutches?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. I instantly shook my head.

"I just got off them please don't make me use them again. I need to go back to work sometime this year,"

"Let's get you walking without a limp before we talk about you going back to work, Bella." I held my tongue at my next statement before the door to our room was thrown open allowing the quick entrance of the boys.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay," Emmett exclaimed rather loudly as he observed the two of us with his father. Edward quickly made his way over to my side while Jasper hung back glancing and re-glancing around the room.

"Where's Alice?" he asked making a complete survey of the room again before his eyes landed back on Carlisle.

"Oh my god, where is my sister. She's not dead is she? Dad, I can't lose my sister," Emmett turned to Carlisle, bracing himself for his reply.

"You're sister is fine with nothing wrong other than some bruised and sore limps," the hand that was tightly holding mine loosen its grip and I felt Edwards lips softly on my forehead.

"She'll be fine," I told him, my voice still groggy from the pain medication. He smiled at me tightly before leaning down to capture my lips with his. A throat clearing brought us out of our embrace and I felt my face redden instantly as soon as I saw Charlie at the door. He stared, switching between Edward's and my face before shaking his head.

"And when was I going to be informed about this," he walked over to me, shaking his head again as Edward rose so that they were both at their full identical height.

"umm, Dad, Edward, Edward, Dad," I finished lamely, slowly struggling to sit up correctly without jolting my wrapped bad knee. Edward quickly moved to help me but the only thing I could concentrate on in my drug induced slumber was the way his muscles clenched under his tight black long sleeve Under Armor shirt.

"Big," I whispered causing Edward to glance at me strangely before fixing my pillows, placing one right under my knee.

"Dad, where did you say Alice's room was again?" he asked Carlisle, squeezing my hand tightly before letting it go and following his father, Emmett, and Jasper back out the door of the room.

"Well they sure got out quickly," Rose smirked at us before the door opened again, this time finally revealing Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

"Oh my gosh sweetie, are you okay?" Joanne Hale fussed over her daughter while Derek Hale stood by, holding both his daughter's and his wife's hands. I turned my head, giving them their moment, before glancing back up at my father.

"How are you feeling Bells?" he whispered, quietly after sitting in the chair that Edward had abandoned in his haste to flee from the scene.

"I'm fine Dad, nothing is broken, so that's a plus," I shrugged, still feeling the soreness of the seat belt on my right shoulder.

"Of course you'll say that now. You're all hyped up on drugs at the moment." I rolled my eyes.

"They didn't give me that much,"

"Okay then, let's talk about this Cullen boy that is all of a suddenly holding your hand and kissing you…"

"Dad," I interrupted. "Not now, I don't feel well," I tried but he only scoffed at me. "Okay fine. His name is Edward. Edward Cullen. You know his father Carlisle, his mother's name is Esme, he's a triplet, his siblings names are Emmett and Alice, and I really, really like him," I blushed as the last words left my mouth. I wasn't usually this open with Charlie. It must be the drugs.

"While all that is nice Bells, I think…"

"Dad, please, I really like him…talk to him if you need to…but believe me, he makes me very happy and I him," I interrupted him again before the door opened and speak of the devil poked his head through.

"Edward, just the man I wanted to see." my father stood up and made his way to the door, gesturing for Edward to follow him. I shot Edward a worried look, but he only winked at me and closed the door back behind him.

"You think he'll live?" I asked Rose and her parents. Their only answer was laughter.

**Ending this chapter on a happier note :) Reviews are appreciated!**

**Next chapter up soon! **

**Breaking Dawn Part 1: What was you favorite scene or line?**

***Spoiler's Alert*- I like the part when Bella was trying to get Edward to give into having sex with her again and also the part when Jacob tried to pronoun Renesmee** **but butchered it. Edward was so cute agreeing with Bella that he liked the name while Jacob's facial expression was like "what the hell...no" lol Robert Pattison and Taylor Lautner really played their parts. Oh and the part when Jacob was grossed out at the sight of Bella drinking blood...priceless! Seth was a cutie also!  
**

**Anywho...REVIEW!**

**-Nikki**


	13. Talking it Out One

**Hey fellow readers I am back :) Thank you for all the reviews that you have sent and for adding La Bella Italia to your story alert and favorites. I hope you enjoy Chapter 13 and I don't own Twilight!**

La Bella Italia Chapter 13

"Bella, I'm so bored," Alice's voice whined through the speaker on my phone. I rolled my eyes at her theatrics while bending down to place my new green Nike Air running shoe on my left foot.

"At least your brother isn't making you jog with him at seven in the morning," I groaned leaning back on my bed to stretch out my weak knee.

"Whoa, stop complaining. He's just trying to strengthen your knee and leg muscles," Alice had the nerve to comment. _Was she not the one whining that she was bored? And she says I complain. _

"Whatever Alice," I let the battle slide before getting up and grabbing my green workout hoodie for the chilled morning air.

"Okay well Jasper will be here in any minute, so I'll talk to you later." She chirped happily before hanging up the phone. _Well it's nice to know that my reply means so much to you, Alice. _

I leaned down, loosely stretching out my muscles, while waiting for Edward to pick me up. It was at his and Carlisle's assistance for me to walk and jog to rebuild my knee's endurance. I agreed when Edward suggested that we start jogging together. _Yeah, I was surprise too!_

The walk down the steps was improving, only slight tightness, and soon my feet were placed along the kitchen floor as I reached into the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. A knock came from the front door and I quickly opened the door to reveal Adonis in the flesh. Edward smiled his crooked smile as soon as the door revealed my face.

"Hey Edward," I couldn't help but smile back, admiring the way his muscles clenched in his tight green Under Amour t-shirt and black basketball shorts. "We match," I laughed gesturing to my green sweat jacket and black tight yoga pants. His eyes sweep down my appearance, lingering on the outline my pants gave of my body.

"Indeed we do," he agreed, finally meeting my gaze again. "Are you ready to go?" he nodded his head toward the sidewalk in front of my house.

"Let me just grab my water and I'll be ready," I quickly told him before running back into the kitchen to grab the forgotten bottle. My lips were ambushed with soft familiar ones as soon as I made it back outside the house. "Were you waiting to do that?" I smirked as Edward chuckled before planting another kiss on my neck.

"You bet, baby," he squeezed my waist tightly before moving away to the point that only our hands were entwined.

"So how long are we going today?" I asked as he let go of my hand to stretch.

"I was thinking five miles today," he answered, holding his arm across his chest by his elbow.

"Oh…five…great," I murmured bending my weak knee again to re-loosen it.

"I'm just joking babe," Edward laughed at the expression on my face. "We'll go as far as you can,"

"I don't think that will be very long," I smiled up at him before bouncing up and down on my toes. "Okay, let's do this before I realize that a klutz should not be running at seven in the morning and decide to go back to bed instead," I deadpanned causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"I'll take the outside," he informed, flanking on my right side by the street.

"Well aren't you the gentleman," I reached up on my toes to press my lips against his before we started to jog at a slow pace.

"How's that knee feeling?" Edward asked quietly after ten minutes of comfortable silence.

"It's okay, a little tight but not much pain," I answered honestly.

"But it is hurting?" I bite my tongue at my retort before placing my head phones back into my ear.

"I'm fine Edward," I answered instead before blasting Bruno Mars.

*LBI13*

"Oh, sign, I've missed you. Forks High, who would've thought that I would actually be excited to see your tall frames," Alice beamed as Rose pulled her brand new red BMW into a parking spot.

"Must you really Alice?" Rose rolled her eyes before patting her dashboard discreetly. I raised an eyebrow as she turned to face me. _Did she really think that I wouldn't see that?_

"Whatever Rose, when you are held hostage in a stuffy house for two weeks, let me know how you feel when you get out," Alice retorted back.

"Oh please, just because we weren't on bed rest does not mean we had it better. The boys wouldn't let us do anything ourselves. They drove us to school, walked us to every class, carried our books, I'm pretty sure they missed the last two weeks of practice because they were always with Bella and me."

"Even though they were slightly overbearing it was nice to know that they cared. I mean think about it, we could've died that night, that thought probably scared them the most," I vented as Rose and Alice grimaced.

"I don't even want to think of that night," Rose shook her head as we got out of the car.

"Well on a lighter note, I am so excited for the premiere of Awakening this weekend." Alice clapped hands thinking about the romantic series.

"Thank God, the boys have an away game or they may have tried to come with us," Rose commented.

"Oh no they wouldn't have. The worst they'd do is go see another movie with identical times to ours. They all hate romantic chick flicks," Alice stated certain. "I'll meet you guys in first period," she told us before walking off probably to find Jasper and her locker.

"At least she still enjoys these hallways," Rose mused as we made our way to my locker catching the stares of a few of the girls in the hallway.

"And "Where's Bella" has started," I grimaced at Rose as she laughed.

"Watch, they are going to be dressing like you next," Rose mused as I glanced down at my blouse, black skinny jeans, and purple blazer complete with yellow flats.

"Oh God, I hope not," I stated in horror, opening my locker. My blood froze as a single red rose lay on my books. Edward knew I hated roses. He always gave me tulips.

"What's wrong Bella? It's like all the color has left your face," Rose asked concern as she tried to spot what caused my reaction.

"I'm fine," I slammed my locker shut, not even bothering with my books. "I need to go find someone. I'll meet you in English," I left Rose at my locker not even bothering to wait for her response. _Where the hell is he?_ I thought as I made my way into the gym first, then further up the pathway that led to the football stadium. Half way up the path, I saw a familiar body leaning against a tree trunk smirking in my direction.

"What the hell Josh? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at him with the warning bell ringing in the background. Josh's smirked became more pronounced as I close the distance in between us.

"What? You don't like the pretty flowers I leave in your locker?" he taunted.

"How did you get my combination anyway?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say your _boyfriend_ isn't the only person who has connections around here," he sneered out the word.

"My boyfriend can have you kicked off the team and expelled if you don't leave me alone," Josh chuckled.

"Please you won't tell him about my gifts because then you would have to tell him about us,"

"I'm not ashamed of our failed relationship Josh. If I need to tell him then I will." My voice cracked at the slight lie.

"So you would tell him that I was your first?"

"You're not," I stated simply folding my arms across my chest. "If anything I would tell him what a possessive ass you were," He glanced down my body his eyes lingering again on my chest that wasn't even exposed.

"And possessive I am,"

"Was," I quickly corrected him. "We have been over since you moved away in the beginning of junior year, actually way before that now that I think about it."

"I want you back," he looked at me, waiting expectantly for my agreement.

"I have done a lot of growing up after our break up and I swear to you that I am not the same girl you walked over and commanded before. I have a boyfriend that I finally feel comfortable with. He's waiting for me no matter how long it takes."

"Wow, you still haven't given up that virgin status of yours. I thought all that fooling around we did would have at least soften you up a little, Bella. Did you tell Edward that? Huh? Did you tell him how I was the first one who touched your pussy, how I made you cum with my hand? You know he doesn't have the best track record to begin with. Do you really think he's going to wait patiently for you and your nerves?"

"He'll be more patient than you were…" I started before shaking my head. "I don't even know why I am explaining this to you. We are over, been over, and will always be over. I've gotten over us Josh and its best that you do the same. I'm with Edward now and that's not going to change," I turned to walk away from my past.

"I bet I can change that! Just you wait!" Josh yelled after me.

"I'm done waiting," I retorted back, hoping he would get the double meaning before walking back into the gym.

LBI13

"Hey is everything okay?" Edward's voice ran through my ears as his hand ran in front of my vision.

"Earth to Bella," Emmett raised an eyebrow at me before taking another bite of his burger.

"Sorry guys, there's a lot on my mind," I forced my mouth up into a smile before glancing around the room. _No sign of Josh._

"Babe, who are you looking for?" Edward's voice broke through my concentration again startling me slightly.

"Nothing," I answered quickly before shoving another forkful of salad into my mouth. Edward leaned back into his seat, studying me intently. His arm, which was thrown casually on the back of my chair, slowly started rubbing my back.

"Is your knee bothering you again," he asked concern flowing out of his mouth. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Everything irritated me today.

"I'm fine…PMSing," I added once Edward's mouth started to open again. That shut it up quickly. "I need to go freshen up. I'll see you guys later," I announced five seconds later before shoving away from the table and exiting the cafeteria.

I let out a loud groan once I was in the confines of the restroom. It turns out that my period had started earlier in the day. Digging into my bag for a tampon, I quickly inserted it into place before dragging myself out of the stall to wash my hands.

"My, my, look what we have here girls," a nasally voice called out causing my eyes to externally roll.

"Why isn't it Bel-La," Tanya leaned up against sink catching my glance in the mirror placed on the wall.

"Why isn't it Barbie and her two little Kelly's," I retorted back, turning off the facet before facing Tanya and her cronies. "I am really not in the mood for your insecure shit right now. So if you would please move, it would be highly appreciated,"

"Insecure?" Tanya questioned with a raised eyebrow. "If anyone should feel insecure it should be you. I don't know how you got Edward but believe me Swan, whatever little spell you've cast over him will end very soon,"

"A witch…very fitting Tanya," Jessica commented, her smirk pronounced on her painted pink lips.

"Hmm no how about Cinderella, once the clock strikes twelve all the magic will disappear or Beauty and the Beast…oh my fault, there's no beauty in this situation." Lauren went on as my face grew hot. I went to move around them right before Tanya's arm grab my shoulder to stop my steps.

"How about you stick with Josh and I take Edward okay?" she whispered into my ear before motioning for her two sidekicks to follow her out of the restroom door. _Bitch._ I closed my eyes in frustration willing the redness in my cheeks and face to go away. Once it was finally gone, a buzzing sound caught my attention. _Crap, what time was it?_ I quickly pulled out my phone to find a text from Edward and that I was over fifteen minutes late for bio class. _Someone does not like me today. _I groaned again, throwing my bag onto my shoulder and finally leaving the restroom.

As expectant, as soon as the door opened, twenty pairs of eyes flashed my way.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Banner raised an eyebrow but made no other comment.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him before fleeing to my seat next to a confused and concern Edward. His hand journeyed to mine as soon as I was situated. I exhaled feeling his presence enveloping my own, calming me instantly.

"We need to talk," he whispered into my ear when Mr. Banner's back was turned. I nodded my head in agreement trying to ignore how fast my heart was beating in my chest.

LBI13

"So do you want to tell me what is wrong?" Edward asked quietly from his bedroom door as I lay face up on his sofa across the room.

"Honestly no, but I know that I should to be fair to you," I eventually stated as he went to sit in the desk chair right next to his door still across the room from me. _I guess I deserved that. _I exhaled before continuing. "Edward, you are aware that I use to date Josh correct?" I asked hoping in the slightest chance that he was not. My relationship with Josh ended two weeks after the Cullen's first arrived in town.

"I was aware," he cleared his throat before glancing back up at me. "I also remember the sense of longing I had of you the first time I saw your face, your lips, your body, your presence," he chuckled. "I actually asked about you around the locker room before finding out that you were already spoken for. I can't say that the news broke my heart right at that moment but it definitely wounded it a little."

"Really?" I questioned shock flowing out in my voice. Edward chuckled again before finally gracing my presence with his, raising my upper body to allow him space of the sofa and softly laying it on his lap. "Of course my sweet girl," he leaned down to capture my lips with his before pulling away. His smile mirrored my own.

"Okay…" I readjusted my body to where I was sitting up straighter with my back leaning against the arm rest. "but seriously, I'm just going to get straight to the point. While I am still a virgin in the physical sense, when I was with Josh, we did…ummm…fool around a lot." I felt Edward's grip on my body tighten before he exhaled sharply.

"You know…" he started softly. "I was really surprised when you told me that you were still a virgin," my bewildered expression urged him to continue. "Bella, you obviously don't understand how physically you stand out from the rest," his hands traveled down to my hips. "You have hips, a wonderful and full ass," he squeezed my butt slightly before gliding his hands up towards my chest. "…and these babies are my favorite," he squeezed my left breast, rubbing the nibble slightly causing me to moan softly. "They are full and real. You don't want to know how many girls at Forks High that have already gone under the knife for boobs identical to yours." I pulled away from him slightly.

"Hey if you are going to admire my body, please don't bring your earlier conquests into the picture while doing so," I teased him before softly pressing my lips to his. He smiled at me as I adjusted myself back into a comfortable position on his lap.

"But the one thing that I absolutely adore about you is your personality," he started up again. "You don't have an annoying personality or a hovering one. You're warm, nice, patient, kind-even when you don't need to be, but you also know how to take care of yourself if the situation calls for it," I blushed at the attention he has and was giving me.

"You're the same way," I whispered against the lips that had found mine. "You're Mr. Golden Boy at Forks High but yet that doesn't completely define who you are, though it does help sometimes," I rolled my eyes up at him as he chuckled. "You're nice and patient too. Even before all of this," I gestured around us. "When we were just acquaintances and then friends, despite the fact that you were probably trying to get into my pants…" I laughed. "you were kind, sweet, selfless, helping me when I messed up my ankle, getting me to and from school. Our time consuming talks in your Volvo. I learned a lot about you, your dislikes and likes, your family, your goal to play in the NFL while having a back up in medicine…it's just…Your mind blowing and I adore you for that. It's just, I feel like I'm not enough for you sometimes," his slightly confused expression told me to continue talking. "I mean you're this…god basically. Worshiped at our school, in the hallways, at pep rally, at the football games; and I'm not like that."

"I don't like the attention or to bask in the glory and praise that everyone gives you. You are an amazing person and I'm not going to fault you for being an nice and popular jock but sometimes it's just…you know…the question, Where do I fit in comes a lot and probably not just in my mind."

"You fit right here with me," Edward's voice softly flowed into my ear. "I don't care about the popularity and the people in the hallway, but the question of where do you fit in is nothing short of with me. If the rest of the school has a problem with it then let them have a problem. Our relationship is not defined by the Forks High student body. It's defined by you, me, communication, and love. Don't let anyone talk you out of something that you want or don't want to do. With that being said, if we are having a problem we need to talk it out. If you don't feel the same way about me anymore then tell me."

"I promised your father that I would take care of you, look out for you, and catch you before you fall and that's a promise I intend to keep."

"So what else did you and my father talk about?" I smirked into the darkness of the room. Edward laughed.

"Let's just say that as long as you are happy, I'll still have a hand to throw the football out of,"

"He threatened your throwing hand?" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Let's not get into that because it's not going to happen," I opened my mouth to say something else but was caught off by more lips.

**The conversation isn't over folks but because I wanted to get this out to you at a decent time so I decided to finish the rest in Chapter 14. **

** I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**

**-Nikki**


	14. Talking It Out Two

**Where have I been?**

**I am so sorry for the long wait and now the short chapter. Classes are finally over (straight a's :)) and now I can update more. I am hoping to finish this story within two months. PLUSSSSSSSS I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN LINE AFTER LBI...IT'S CALLED STARDOM...the summary is in the authors note after this chapter. Check it out!**

**So anyway, sorry it is short but at least it is something...and I know some reviewers want sex, gosh guys be patient, you wouldn't give it up in the first two weeks would you? LOL...maybe you shouldn't answer that. Here's the short filler...**

**S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

La Bella Italia Chapter 14

"Dad, we need to talk…" I stood by the entrance to the family room observing Charlie as he watched a baseball game.

"Yea…what…is it …Bells?" his response came out distracted as his gaze never left the TV screen.

"Dad this is serious," I folded my arms across my chest as Charlie finally gave me his undivided attention.

"What is it? Did you hurt yourself? You're not pregnant are you?..." I went to shake my head but he fired off again. "You're pregnant aren't you? I will kill Edvard?"

"Dad," I fought back laughter at his overwhelmed expression. "I am not pregnant and it's Edward not Edvard" I rolled my eyes at his antics before sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Okay, now that the worst is over, what's on your mind, baby girl?" I smiled at the nickname before sobering up on the topic I was about to address.

"Remember when I asked you if you had a partner on the force?" I started, waiting for Charlie's nod. "Well, I asked you because there is a guy who always…" I struggled to find the right words. "Pops up whenever I'm out."

"What do you mean by "pops up"?" Charlie questioned.

"I see him almost everywhere I go."

"He's stalking you?" Charlie exploded, running a hand through his hair. I hesitated before nodding my head, finally admitting it to myself.

"Yes, I guess he is," Charlie held a finger up to me before getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he returned with a pen and piece of paper.

"I need you to explain to me how this guy looks, his name if you have one, and when you first saw him." I nodded my head, spending the remainder of the evening describing Jimmie in the best-detailed way possible.

"So, how was your night, Bella?" Rose snapped to get my attention since I was currently focused on the small patterns engraved on the picnic table. I glanced up at the concern faces of my friends.

"Sorry guys, I told Charlie about my stalker," I explained running my hand through my hair. An unfortunate trait learned from a certain Cullen. Alice eyes grew big.

"You did? What did he say? What is he going to do?" she fired off question after question.

"Alice, please slow down," I blew out a breath before explaining. "He was pissed as hell. He wanted every single place I've seen him, every single word he has said to him, every detail pertaining to his looks…I spend the whole night explaining Jimmie."

"The fact that you can say his name without squirming makes you unbelievably weird," Rose deadpanned raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Well he has never touched me, so I don't really have a reason to fear him,"

"The hell you don't, he STALKS you…that should give you reason enough to fear the shit out of him," Rose argued.

"I'm not letting it get to me." I leveled her glare as the bell rung throughout the campus.

"Whatever, let's get to class." Rose let the topic drop as we quickly gathered our things together. "I'll see you bitches later," she waved before going off to her engineering class. I smiled in her direction as Alice looped her arms through mine, directing us toward the placement of the English wings.

"I think we should make it official," Edward's velvet voice broke me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him from my relaxed position on his comfortable recliner in the corner of his room.

"Make what official?" I sleepily mumbled out before closing my eyes again.

"Us," his voice came out much closer than before. I smiled, feeling his body hovering over mine.

"We are already official," I got out before my lips were covered by his.

"Okay, officially official," he pampered my face with small pecks. I squinted one eye open before giving in.

"Alright," I started before a scream came out of my throat. "Edward put me down," I giggled against his body as he changed our positions, sitting me down on his lap. He captured my lips again before digging something out of his pocket.

"I want to give you this," he stated, holding his large green class ring out in front of my face.

"You want me to wear this?" I smiled up at him, taking the ring out of his hand and holding it in the two of mine. He even placed it on a chain because he knew it wouldn't fit my finger. "Can you put it on?" I turned my body so that he could connect the necklace around my neck.

"Beautiful," his lips found their way to the skin around the clasp, warming it and sending pleasure signals down to my bleeding heat . "Now you are officially…officially mine," I turned back to face him.

"I will always be officially officially yours," My words were cut off by his lips as his hands wondered up to my waist.

"You can sure as hell bet that," he got out before connecting our lips once again.

**Yup it is short but don't worry more is to come! While you all are here you should check out my new story Stardom. I have only posted one chapter because I want to see what others thing about it before starting those updates, plus I want to wrap up La Bella Italia!**

**Here is the summary for Stardom:**

**Isabella Swan is on the top of her game as the worlds largest Singing Superstar. Bella is a woman who hides her shy but strong interior behind her superstar exterior. Edward Cullen is the Oscar Winning Movie Star, Bella has had a crush on for years. Will the two's highly demanded fame pull them together or push them apart? What is love on the Hollywood scene? Is it strong for drama?**

**Read it and let me know what you think...oh and review this story as well! **

**Thanks, **

**Nikki**


End file.
